Golden Kitsune
by chatnoir-chan
Summary: Naruto loves to sing; it's the only thing that can soothe him when he's in pain. He became a star to do what he loved, unfortunately to do so he has to cross dress as a girl under the name Naru. The blond lands a contract working for the Sharingan Company. He can't understand why Saskue won't stop bothering even after figuring out he is a boy and why he cares so much about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This is a Yaoi Sasu/Naru. So if you don't like don't read. but if you do have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but, every knows who does.**

**Golden Kitsune**

**~ooOoo~**

**Prologue**

**~ooOoo~**

The board room was silent as they watched the video of the young energetic blond. The girl's azure eyes sparked with happiness as she danced and sang; bright blond hair swished from side to side. Tanned skin stretched over a toned belly with a black tattoo in the shape of swirl with designs circling around it.

She wore a burnt orange crop top with black lace over it; her black tutu skirt hung low on her hips. Well shaped and toned legs were encased in vertically stripped thigh high socks and petite feet danced around in high heeled ankle boots. The blonde's unique look was completed by three symmetrical back "whiskers" on both her cheeks. They added a vulpine flare that only added to her image as a mischief maker.

"Naru Kitsune seems the perfect candidate."

Sasuke Uchiha had to agree with his brother as he watched the glowing girl on screen. Perfect seemed to be the only way to describe her.

**ooo**

Naru stared at herself in the mirror with a small frown. Golden blond hair that had grown past her hips in silky uneven strands. It looked like someone had hacked at her hair with scissors and somehow produced a very attractive style that screamed "wild". She calmly brushed her hair with one hand and moved her choppy bangs from in front of her eyes.

Gazing at himself in the mirror in wonder Naruto wondered how this had all happened. How had his life changed so quickly and so drastically? Not too long ago he had been living his life as a normal teenage boy, who had unfortunately lost a bet and as punishment had to cross dress as a girl and sing on a street corner. Luckily (or maybe it was unluckily) his talent had been recognized by his future manager Jiraiya. Who had seen and heard him/her and been transfixed and had declared Naruto a sensation. His new manager had certainly been shocked to learn about the blonde's true sex but, had accepted it in stride, since Naruto was _just_ that good. This was how all this madness had started.

Jiraiya thought Naruto would be more popular as a girl; unfortunately the blond had to agree with the older man in despair. He was 5'4, lightly toned and slender with extremely feminine and delicate features. Large cat shaped blue eyes surrounded by thick golden lashes gave him an innocently naive gaze, plump pink lips that were constantly being worked into a pout and perfectly shaped and arched golden eyebrows only added to his already overly feminine looks. Naruto sometimes wondered if God had chosen to give him a very deceiving image so he could learn patience and forgiveness when he had been mistaken for a girl quite often.

Two years later at the very emotionally tender age of 18, the blond singer had yet to grow and his voice had yet to mature so he always sounded like a slightly husky girl. On the bright side Jiraiya often said this worked with his image as a foxy, bombshell, who could seduce the any man with a saucy wink.

Getting up to put on a navy blue pleated miniskirt and white lace, layered crop top. Naruto slipped on his white thigh-high socks and blue kitten heels. Attaching a blue ribbon around his neck completed the professional but, cute look he was searching for. Watching in satisfaction as his reflection twist and turn prettily in the mirror. In that moment, Naru came alive again and Naruto gave up his position with relief. Naru was a pretty girl with a saddening flat chest. There were lines that Naruto hadn't been willing to cross and wearing fake boobs was one of those lines, while crossing dressing was still within respectful limits. Skipping into the room Naru smiled brightly at her manager and "nanny", "Hey I'm ready to go, Pervy-sage." Grunting the old man lumbered off of the couch, "Don't call me that brat." Jiraiya growled this with no real heat. The manager was a very tall man that absolutely towered Naru. His long white hair was in a ponytail that swung behind him like a tail as he walked towards the condo door.

They got in the back of their car and Jiraiya told the driver where they were heading before settling back in his seat to give Naruto a harsh stare. "Kid you have got to be good during this meeting. If we land this contract we'll be 15 million yen richer."

Naru nodded solemnly but, couldn't quite keep the grin off his face. Sharingan Company wanted Naru to represent their new woman's clothing line. This meant free clothing and the blond was ecstatic. One thing the blonde hated was spending ridiculous amounts of money on pieces of clothing. It was truly awe inspiring how one shirt could end up costing 20,000 yen. But, that was nothing compared to the price of the heels she loved to buy. The blue-eyed girl shuddered as she remembered the last credit card bill she had received; though, Naru always paid these bills on time so she was never in debt.

The young star was drawn from her despairing thoughts as the car stopped and the door was opened for them. Naru exited the car as elegantly as she could in a miniskirt and waited for the old man to get out. While waiting she studied the Sharingan Company building in wonder and awe. It was a tall, elegant structure seeming made completely covered in black that reflected the city around it. The building was imposing and a sliver of nervousness slipped down Naru's spine as she followed Jiraiya. She wondered what the owners of the building were like, surely they would be as imposing and awe inspiring as the building they ran. The blue-eyed girl blinked as she felt the Pervy Sage smack the back of her head lightly. "Pay attention Naru! Once we enter that room please stay focused."

Pouting, Naru turned to look at the door that led to a conference room. Jiriaya opened the door with a wide smile. "Hello young Uchihas and Kakashi-san!" The blonde followed timidly after her manager as the three men in the room nodded but, otherwise didn't acknowledge the older man's presence. With a forced smile Jiraiya gestured to the men in the room. "This is Itachi Uchiha," a man with pale skin, black hair in an elegant ponytail, and burgundy eyes smiled slightly in greeting.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Onyx eyes studied Naru critically but, otherwise his expression stayed blank. The brothers were similar in looks except that Sasuke's hair framed his face and stuck up in the back. The singer blinked, both were incredibly handsome with chiseled feature and tall,lean builds. Even their tailored black suits couldn't hide the fact they were both muscular.

The world was so unfair. Why did they both simply ooze testosterone and authority while Naruto just looked like a girl.

"And this is Kakashi-san, the Uchiha's partner." Jiraiya finished with a smile as he sat down leaving Naru by the door. Smiling quickly at the strange but, handsome man with grey hair wearing a eye-patch, and mask; the young star bowed deeply to the imposing men in the room.

"I'm Naru, thank you for your consideration."

Smiling brightly Naru skipped to the table to sit next to her manager. Itachi smiled, "Well-Naru-chan we would like for you to represent our company's new female clothing line." Pushing forward a stack of papers towards then he continued, "Here is the contract we would like you to sign if you choose to accept our offer. It outlines your payment and percent of the profit you will receive for every purchase of the items you promote. In addition, it outlines the behaviour required of you if you are to represent our company."

Naru smiled, she enjoyed how direct they were. Most people would try to avoid focusing on the contract and rather spend a good check of their meeting convincing her that signing would be the greatest thing she would ever do for her career. "Of course but, there is one thing that Jiraiya and I would like to inform you of that might affect this offer. Thought to inform you we would need you to sign this disclosure that will carentee your discretion about what is discussed here won't be repeated outside of the office." Ignoring their startled looks, Naru turned to Jiraiya who sighed before pulling out the forms. The blonde girl never represented anyone without first telling them out her true gender. If her secret ever got out the company's image may suffer and she believed they deserved a chance to back out if they didn't want to take the risks. Naru had lost a few contracts because of her honesty but, at least with the disclosures there would be no leaks.

After everyone had signed the sheets her manager quickly gathered them up. Naruto paused before continuing; the same dread and regret washing over him. He truly hated how this lie affected everything in his life.

"I am a boy." Short and sweet is just how the blonde liked it.

Doubt was written across all of their faces; a spark of annoyance swept through the singer. Was it so hard to believe he was truly male? Standing up Naruto quickly whipped off his crop top to reveal his flat chest; reaching for her skirt zipper the blue-eyed boy stopped when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. Looking up into Jiraiya's exhausted face, the blonde laughed. "I'm sorry but, it actually pisses me off when people don't believe I'm a boy." Pouting he sat done and picked up his top while looking at them with wide eyes, "I mean, why would I lie?"

As Naruto waited for an answer Jiraiya hit him on the back of the head. It would seem that he was angrier than the blond expected and his head was forced forward.

"Nobody wants to see your skinny chest! Put your top back on you stupid brat." His manager growled at him in frustration. The blond knew that he had wanted this contract to be handled more delicately to increase their chances of landing the contract even with his secret.

Naruto quickly forced tears into eyes and pouted pitifully as he turned to his manager with and injured expression. "Waah-but, you told me I was beautiful." Jiraiya glared at him and the blonde laughed while putting his top back on. Jumping up he bowed to the Sharingan Company presidents. "I really hope you will still consider me for the position." Naruto let a genuine smile spread across his face. Patting his manager's shoulder he smiled, "I'll be in the car, when you are finished we'll go out for dinner. My treat, of course."

The old man grumbled but, smiled, "Trying to bribe me now, eh?"

"Of course." Naruto cooed in response while giving him a quick hug. Bowing one last time to the Uchihas and Kakashi, the blonde turned and left the room.

**ooo**

**So that's the prologue. Depending on the reviews I may or may not continue with the story. So Please Review! -**

**By the way the chapters will be way longer if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Yaoi(boyxboy), Inapropirate thoughts(mostly sasuke) and this was self edited so expect mistakes**

**Disclaimer; Naruto does not belong to me. I just use the characters :)**

**Golden Kitsune**

**ooOoo**

**Chapter 1**

**ooOoo**

Sasuke blinked as he watched the young girl, no... boy leave the room. Bright yellow hair swayed with each step; flashes of lean golden skin taunted him. The youngest Uchiha, found it surprising enough that the idol Naru Kitsune turned out to be a boy but, his immediate reaction to the bright blond was more surprising. When the silly thing had taken off his shirt to reveal a slender but, lithe golden chest with rosy pink buds; he had been tempted to...touch. The raven didn't classify himself as straight or gay; he slept with whoever attracted him and the strange cross-dressing boy had the Uchiha lusting like he never had before.

He could imagine the boy's flushed face as he teased his nipples with one hand; while the other moved up the toned golden leg to play under that little skirt that sought to tease the raven with its length. Revealing so much but, hiding all the good parts. The raven would kiss up the slender, golden neck; hearing soft moan and pants. So sweet were the images that the Uchiha wished, no... Craved them to be real rather than just his overactive imagination and libido.

_Well, I'll just have to change that_, the youngest Uchiha thought with a smirk.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise," Drawled the eldest Uchiha calmly.

Sasuke "hned" in agreement as he stared at the seat the blonde had been moments before. He stood up to walk to the window facing the entrance of their building. Even from the twenty-fifth floor he could spot the familiar flash of sunshine coloured hair as it dipped into a waiting black vehicle. The raven could hear the singer's manager leave the room and when the door finally closed he turned to face the other two in the room.

"I still want him; change whatever needs to be changed in the contract." Sasuke kept his tone and face emotionless but, wasn't quite able to hide the predatory gleam in his eyes.

His older brother chuckled, "I agree, Little Brother but, you really must control yourself. I can see your hunger from here."

The younger Uchiha scoffed at his older brother's comment as he headed towards the door. The raven would have to do some more research on the blond singer to get a better feel of the boy's character. The more he knew the easier the seduction would be. Although, a small part of Sasuke hoped this one would be a challenge.

**ooo**

Three days later and Naru was currently in the middle of a shoot for her next album cover. The singer found most of these sessions amusing since, during this particular one she was wearing a fox tail, ears, and paw gloves. The photographer had told the blond to act natural and Naru basically got to mess around. Stretching across the ground the blond looked up at the lenses with a mischievous grin. Blond hair spilled over the floor and her shoulders as the camera flashed. The sound of the studio door opening had Naru getting up to look over in curiosity. Jiraiya had all of her photo shoots closely guarded and heavily monitored; it would be impossible for reporters or fans to sneak in. So, the blond was curious to see who was able to get in after the photographer had already started.

It was the Uchiha siblings and the scarecrow man!

The young singer flushed with happiness; the fact that they had to come to speak with her rather than just calling and telling the blond they were looking for someone else was a good sign. She quickly jumped up and skipped over to them; Naru could feel the hope and excitement bubble up and spread across her features as she gave the visitors a warm smile.

"Hey!" Her enthusiastic greeting was accompanied by a quick bow and wave.

They were looking at the singer curiously, and the blond remembered she was wearing very short, very tight black shorts with a long sleeved fishnet belly top and black vest to give the illusion of covering breasts. The outfit combined with the fox parts made Naru blush in embarrassment; she looked up at them shyly. "If we go to my changing room, we could talk about business and I'll have a chance to change." She rubbed the back of her head nervously as she spoke.

"Maa, maa Naru-chan we're in a hurry and you look fine." assured the silver-haired man; while waving his hand as if waving way the blond's worries and embarrassment. The blond found this less than reassuring but, waited for them to continue. "We have come to offer you a new contract. There have been some changes in what is required of you, in terms of behavior. Otherwise, the basics have remained the same." Itachi's voice was calm and reassuring to the singer. Naru had been agonizing about what the three might decide to do over the past three days and was relieved that she hadn't lost the deal.

The only thing that bothered the otherwise ecstatic blond was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was staring at her strangely. The older man seemed to be seeing Naru but, thinking of something else; the raven's gaze looked hungry. The blue-eyed girl was wary of the gaze the Uchiha was bestowing upon her but, smiled brightly. "Thank you all so much for deciding to stick with me, even with my certain... differences." Itachi and Kakashi gave the blue-eyed girl small smiles, while Sasuke continued to stare at her. Quite fed up with the uncomfortable weight of his obsidian eyes; the blond leaned forward to stare intently up at the youngest Uchiha. "You seem hungry, Sasuke-san. Would you like a snack? You could come to my change room for one." All Naru received for her gracious offer was surprised blinks from the Uchiha siblings and an amused chuckle from Kakashi. "Hey, kid do you know what you're offering?" The one-eyed man appeared to be smiling as he said this while patting the young idol on the head mockingly.

Naru didn't understand what the problem was; offering the man a snack didn't seem like a big deal. She always carried around food with her, often times her schedule was so busy that she didn't even have time to eat. To avoid going hungry or fainting during a job she had started making it habit to keep at least one Pop-Tart or granola bar in her bag. Sasuke also seemed to be the type to the blue eyed girl to be so busy running a billion yen corporation to remember to eat during meetings. So, again the blond had to wonder if it was so wrong to offer one of her future (sort of) bosses a snack. She didn't see anything with the kind offer especially, since she wasn't really the time to want to share when hungry.

"Yes, I know what I'm offering," there was an implied "of course" in her tone. "I have the strawberry kind if you like, Sasuke-san?" Naru smiled brightly at the expressionless raven; who in return just smirked deviously.

"No thanks, Dobe. I'm not craving food but rather yo-"

The older man was cut off by an angry shout, "Naru-chan what are you doing?!"

Naru turned to see Iruka walking towards them. The older man was taller than her but, shorter that the Sharingan Company owners. His chestnut brown hair was in a high ponytail and his golden brown eyes were narrowed in anger. Iruka was a slender man with a deep tan and delicate features, only marred by a horizontal scar stretching over his nose. "Who are all of you?" His tone was suspicious as he glared at the unknown men. Naru, who had just only realized what Sasuke had called her whined, "The one in the middle and the one with an eye patch are making fun of me Ruka-nii!" Running forward she wrapped her arms around his waist and pouted at the offending two men. The slender man looked down at the singer wrapped around him before glaring at the two men mentioned.

"I'm sorry but, who are you? I don't let anyone hurt _my _Naru-chan. If you don't identify yourselves I'll have you all thrown out." The usually calm man looked fierce as he protectively wrapped his arms around the young blond.

"_Your _Naru?" Sasuke questioned, his tone was irritated and brow rose.

"Yes _mine." _Iruka found himself disliking the younger man. Who was the dark haired man to question Naruto's meaning to him?

During this entire exchange Naru noticed Kakashi watching Iruka with the same expression that Sasuke had been giving her. These men must have been really hungry to be always looking like they were ready to eat people. Shaking her head, the blond grinned up at Iruka, "They are from the Sharingan Company. They've come to offer me a new contract with them." She couldn't quite keep from expressing her excitement and joy by jumping up into the golden-eyed man's arms. The man caught her like always but, his face paled considerably; he had just spoken to the three richest men in Japan as if they were beneath him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry for how I spoke to you all earlier." He huffed as he moved Naru into a better position in his arms. "I've had to deal with stalkers quite often and don't respond well if my little brother's crying or seems upset."

"Little brother?" Kakashi asked in surprise; the grey-eyed man didn't look like he had meant to speak but, didn't retract his question.

Iruka blushed as he hefted the slipping singer up a bit, "Well not biologically obviously but, yes my brother." He looked down at the blond grinning deviously in his arms he sighed, "Can I let you down now? You're not as light as you use to be hon."

Naru pouted but, let herself be put down. Taking Iruka's hand she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet and smirked mischievously at the three men, "Sorry about that. I was just joking but, Anniki takes things so seriously sometimes." She shook her head sadly but, had a sly grin that had her older brother glancing at her with disapproval. The blond hadn't been kidding when saying that he tended to overreact but, anyone would when dealing with all the perverts obsessed with the angelic idol.

The previously upset Uchiha seemed to have gotten over what had been bothering him and he gestured towards his older brother, "Itachi has the contract ready for you." The older Uchiha gave the two a smile as he brought out a stack of papers from the briefcase he carried with him. He looked Naru up and down with an approving smile as he handed over the documents. Iruka took them straight away, since the singer couldn't hold them with the fox gloves on.

Sasuke turned to the blond with another smirk; although there was nothing threatening in the raven's smirk Naru was a bit worried about the gleam in the older man's eyes. But, not one to ever show real and genuine discomfort, the blue-eyed singer gave the Uchiha a bright smile as he began to speak to her.

"Tell your manager to contact us once you both have gone over the contract and he finds something he would like to discus. Also, inform him that we require he provides us with his plans if your secret were ever to be discovered." The young idol smile grew with confidence; that all sounded better than expected especially with the predatory expression Sasuke had been wearing during his entire speech.

"No problem! I have to get back to work since that's why Ruka-nii came to yell at me. But, thank you all for coming in person to offer me the job again." With a quick bow Naru turned and scurried away. She was happy to land the contract but, the blond had a strange premonition that her already upside down life was about to change drastically again. It was an unsettling feeling that the singer was able to ignore easily as she got back in front of the camera with a wide smile.

Iruka was left with the three imposing men watching Naru hurry away to jump back in front of the flashing lights. She easily slid back into her groove and the honey eyed man turned back to the others.

"I will make sure Jiraiya-sama gets your message." With a genuine smile of happiness at his little brother's good fortune and luck; he bowed lightly. "As my little brother said; thank you for your decision and for coming to give the good news in person."

The two Uchihas nodded politely as they left and Iruka was left with the strange one-eyed man. The man made him feel tiny with his height and broad shoulders. Muscles that the dark-haired man enviously knew he would have never been able to develop and sharp features. At least it looked like the silver haired man had sharp, chiseled features; Iruka couldn't see much with the mask on. The taller man seemed to smile as he asked, "So do you often go with Naru-chan to his jobs?"

Iruka blinked up at him in surprise, "Yes, Jiraiya-sama is only really around during big business deals and really important jobs. Otherwise I'm the one taking care of Naru."

He cocked his head to stare up at the steel-eyed man in curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

Kakashi grinned as he began to walk away and called over his shoulder, "No real reason. I was just wondering."

The smaller man watched him walk away with interest. He had never met anyone as strange as Kakashi but, was looking forward to seeing him more. He sighed as he looked down at the life changing contract in his hands. Some part of him wanted to rip it up and avoid the murky future but, a bigger part was looking forward to it. With a small smile Iruka started walking back to Naru's change room; imagining steel grey eyes.

**oOo**

After several more shoots Naru was dismissed by a happy photographer; he was gushing about all the great shoots they would have to choose from and she smiled in response and thanked him for his skill and patience as she edged towards her change room. When he finally let her leave, the blond sighed in relief. She was exhausted from the shoot and just wanted to take a nap. Luckily, this was her last job for the day and she would be able to go home after changing.

Hopping into the change room, Naru smiled at Iruka who was waiting for him on one of the sofas they had in the large room. The blond went behind one of the changing screens and threw off all the tight black clothing and animal parts she had to wear for the shoot.

Naruto was relieved to be able to become himself again as he slipped on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and checkered belt. He slipped on a comfy crimson red, cashmere sweater that was just a _bit _too big and a pair of red Toms. The blond quickly braided his long hair and picked up a black fedora to settle on top of his head. A few black leather bracelets were tied around his wrists and the transformation was complete.

Naruto leaned forward to tap Iruka on the shoulder, and in response received a warm smile and was handed a pair of black Ray-Ban glasses with fake prescription lenses. The blond grinned cheekily back and they both headed to back exit.

Once the air from the street hit his face, the blue eyed boy sighed at the feeling of relief. He loved to feel the sun on his face and being outside but, all his jobs usually kept him cooped up all day indoors and was only released when the moon took the sun's place. It always left a hollow feeling in the boy's heart to see a dark indigo night sky rather, than the bright cobalt blue one he craved.

The crowds of people surprisingly didn't recognized Naruto as the famous singer "Naru". When he dressed like he should rather than cross-dressing he was able to mingle with normal people again. If not just for a little while he was able to have his old life again, even if he was missing something important. The blond grabbed onto Iruka's hand and they both walked down the congested street with no real destination in mind.

They both were bumped by people who were rushing since they were walking at a more moderate pace looking at the windows of the stores they passed. Naruto heard his stomach growl loudly; putting a hand over his abdomen he blushed and looked up at Iruka. The older man laughed as he asked, "Are you hungry? We could go home or to a restaurant, your choice." His tone was amused and affectionate as he smiled warmly at his little brother.

Naruto smiled brightly while jumping up and down in excitement, "I want Ramen! Ramen!"

Iruka laughed loudly again and they started walking towards their favourite ramen stand. The blond talked excitedly with wild hand gestures as he finally told the older man about his first meeting at the Sharingan Company building. The thought of soon having his most favourite food in the world had promoted the blond to get talkative; when he had previously been too tired and weary to converse.

_It was a good day today. _Naruto thought happily.

**ooo**

Sasuke loosened his tie as he sat on on of the comfy chairs in his brother's office. Next to him, his mentor Kakashi settled in an identical chair while Itachi leaned in front of his desk. The eldest Uchiha was gazed at the silver haired man with a sly smirk, "What was that I saw, Kakashi-san? Are you interested in the little fox's dolphin?"

Sasuke smirked too, "Hmm, brother I think you may be right. But, he must know that the man will never be interested in him with that mask on. He's just too creepy."

The older man glared at the two brothers. "As if you aren't lusting over that naive chibi, Sasuke. I don't want to hear any jokes from you." He snapped before turning to the older Uchiha. "And you, you little weasel. One day your're going to meet someone you actually want and not just think is an easy fuck." With a frown he looked past the both of them. "And stop trying to trick me into taking off my mask; it adds a certain mystique that I'm sure Iruka will come to appreciate."

"It was worth a try little brother." Itachi laughed

It certainly was." The raven turned to look at the silver haired man with a serious expression. "Have you contacted Hyuga and Suna about the other two girls?"

Kakashi leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand as he stared blandly back. "Yeah both of them are in. Though, Gaara will be bringing one boy and girl into the deal. He says you might not be able to stand the girl and wants a chance to promote the soccer player."

"That isn't a problem," Itachi dismissed the minor difference in the original deal. "What are the names of the models they are offering?"

"Not all will be professional models, older brother." Sasuke said in a disinterested voice.

"I know that but, the point is that modelling is what they are going to be doing for _us."_ His older brother emphasized with annoyance. The raven just smirked; one of his few joys in life was bothering his serious and perfect brother. Most of the time it was the little things that really set the older Uchiha off; it required no real effort to do, if only his timing was spot on.

"Well that's the interesting part neither of them want to tell. They both feel it's rather fair not to tell since we won't either." Kakashi laughed easily. "It's pretty much going to be a surprise on the first day for everyone."

"That's fine right. Neji and Gaara aren't likely to bring anything less than the best for such a big deal. But, they won't find anyone better than Naru." Sasuke drawled arrogantly as he watched his brother's expressionless face. He would be one of the few people to notice how Itachi's eyes had tightened significantly when hearing that they had no idea who would be joining their project. The raven knew his brother hated not having all the variables; it made it difficult to plan out strategies ahead of time. The younger Uchiha agreed with his brother on that but, also just enjoyed knowing more than his competitors; it was really the only way to stay ahead in the business.

"Well I'm leaving if this meeting is over." Sasuke stood elegantly and buttoned his suit jacket with one hand as he picked up his black leather briefcase.

"Goodnight, little brother." Itachi cooed.

"Night, brat." Chuckled Kakashi as the two watched the raven leave after giving them both the Uchiha death glare that seemed to come naturally to the younger man when faced with his only two living relatives.

Sasuke strolled with a feline grace that had women on the street sighing in lust. He opened his black Porsche with the keypad on the door. With a glare the raven turned to stare at somebody over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that Sai. It could get you killed one day."

The other man smiled but, it looked as fake as it usually did and didn't amuse the Uchiha in slightest. "I always like to see how far I can get before, you notice me. It never takes you long, you Uchihas are really amazing." Sai's tone implied amazement and hero worship but, Sasuke knew that the man hated him as much as the raven disliked the pasty weirdo.

"So did you figure anything out or are you here to just piss me off." The raven snapped as he opened the vehicle door and tossed his briefcase in the back. Closing the door, he turned to lean against his car to face the other man fully.

Sai brought out a blue folder and passed it to Sasuke; the raven took it without even glancing at it. He raised a brow, "What do these papers contain?"

"Mostly Naru's career since she was sixteen to now. I wasn't able to find anything else out. The singer doesn't talk about her life before in any interviews and the number one complaint of her fans is not knowing when her birthday is or her origins of birth. There is no paper trail at all that I can find but, that's not surprising since I don't know the blond's real name." The dark haired man frowned as he looked at the folder in Sasuke's hand. "You don't have to worry about a payment. I didn't find anything worth mentioning but, I will still keep looking and there will be no extra fees. I haven't had a challenge like this one in a while."

Sasuke didn't even answer as he slid inside his car and started the ignition. With a smooth purr the Porsche sped off with a very irritated Uchiha stomping on the gas pedal.

**ooo**

"Sir, we have just been notified that somebody is trying to dig up information on Naruto."

The man behind the desk froze but, didn't speak as he waited for the poor messenger to continue.

"Do you want us to send somebody to take care of the threat?" The nervous man continued, wishing with all his heart and soul that he hadn't been the one to give the bad news. His boss wasn't known for accepting bad news concerning the blond boy nicely but, was otherwise always remained calm. The cross dressing boy had a habit of stirring up trouble without even knowing it; though the messenger's boss always dealt with it before it had any effect on the boy's life.

Surprisingly his boss didn't start snapping out orders of how he wanted them to deal with the problem but, rather just chuckled. The man's laugh had the simple employee praying for the unlucky soul; they were in real trouble if the man was so calm. That meant something big was going to happen.

"It's fine. I was planning to go to Tokyo anyway. I will deal with the problem myself as I find a new building for the office. Start getting everything in the building packed."

"A new office?" The messenger questioned hesitantly.

The boss turned to look at him in surprise. "I haven't told you guys already? Well, I thought it was about time to go home and decided to move the whole operation to Japan."

** Please review to let me know if you like it or not. Tell me any concerns or problems you see, so I can fix them and ask any questions you like.**

**I am sorry it took so long, my computer broke and I was unable to post the chapter I had finished since like Wednesday I have the second chapter finished and will most likely be posting it tomorrow or Friday (I just have to edit it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings are the same as Usual. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**~ooOoo~**

The man stared out the window with a small smile; it had been a long time since he had been back to Tokyo and he was enjoying the apartment's spectacular view. The whole wall of his new living room was completely made of class that revealed a sprawling view of the city. Buildings just as new and tall as his newly acquired one, dotted the view making the azure sky appear in fragment patches. The man's pale slender fingers slid across the cool glass as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the barrier. He had chosen the building simply for its high ceilings and open rooms but, he still felt closed in. He wanted out; he wanted Naruto and Iruka back... But, he didn't just want he _needed. _Their soft skin, jewel like eyes, bright laughter, and sweetly naive natures; it had been too long since he had held them, heard their sweet voices. The decision to move his business to Japan had simply been a way to insure he regained his former possession of the boys and nobody else tried to take what they didn't deserve.

He turned to glance at the only open box in the room. On the top was the folder one of his workers had recently given him on the person trying to gather information on his blond angle. The man walked forward to toss the folder aside and pick out the old photo album. Pictures of only three little boys dominated the pages; the man quietly silently stroked the faces in one of the picture with longing.

It had been so long...too long. But, it was okay now he was finally back for them.

**ooo**

Naru was sprawled across the settee watching Iruka picking through the outfits they had prepared for the interview. The blond watched her older brother with an amused expression; the brunette was struggling to find an outfit that best reflected the idol's unique nature to better contrast the other singer that would be on the show. Several ruffled crop tops and tight belly tops were laid out with several designed thigh high socks and stockings laid out beside them. The older man seemed to be trying to decide between a black tutu skirt with a black leather belt and orange paw print buckle and black high waist-ed shorts decorated in spikes and rips. The golden eyed man threw the shorts away and gestured to the reclining singer to come over. "I have two outfits, come here and chose one quickly. I think they said they want you out there in ten minutes."

The blond swung her feet to the side and pushed herself into a sitting position and skipped over to her older brother. She enjoyed watching Iruka struggle through her specially designed clothing and appreciated the fact that she didn't have to be the one trying to put a stylish outfit together out of separate articles. The fact that a couple of years earlier the blond hadn't even bothered to care much about (female)clothing and now everything she wore was being critiqued; it was truly a horrible situation for the (lazy) azure eyed girl. Naru leaned forward to choose the outfit with the black tutu and paw print buckle belt,a tight short sleeved black turtle that was short enough to show off her tattoo that was accompanied by a dark orange tasselled scarf that had to be wrapped her neck twice to settle nicely in front of her flat chest. She pulled on the horizontally black and white striped stockings and black heels with a silk ribbon that got tied around her ankles that Iruka had laid out.

Naru watched Iruka quickly fold the clothes and put them away while glancing at his watch frequently. She was excited for the interview it was a chance to answer some questions and give people an idea of who she really was and meet the other singer who was in the same category as the blond for best female singer. The blue eyed girl had been interested in the interview centred mostly on the top two contenders for best female voice in the Tokyo Music Awards and was anxious to make sure the other girl knew that there would be no hard feelings no matter who won during the award ceremony. The media had been making a big deal out of the whole thing by calling them both evenly matched rivals that would have to really have to battle it out to win the public favour. Lady Tsunade had decided to air a special program that would include an interview with both of them and a performance by each of them so fans could have a real chance to compare the two. Naru had been intrigued by the opportunity, but still found the whole thing ridiculous; however the blond intended to enjoy the interview. Tsunade was known for having the most interesting questions and for being a powerful example for women. There would be no greater opportunity for the blue eyed girl, than to be interview by a legend like the powerful blond.

The blond followed some studio worker that had come to fetch her after waving goodbye to Iruka (who would be watching the whole show from the change room) with butterflies fluttering around in her stomach in nervous excitement. Naru walked up the stairs leading up to the stage slowly; she really didn't want her first introduction to the very influential lady Tsunade to be one were she's looking up from the floor. The blond wasn't really even that clumsy; she was a great dancer and had great balance when she wasn't either super nervous or super excited. The singer's eyes widened at the sight of the Great Lady Tsunade. Light blonde hair that was very different from Naru's bright yellow strands and light brown eyes that seemed to see everything as they looked the younger woman over. Her hair was split to frame her heart shaped face and her lips were a deep red that matched her long fingernails. The older blond was very curvy with wide hips, a well endowed chest, and a tiny waist. She wore a form fitting dark green dress that emphasized all of her assets to their best advantage and had a plunging neck line. The only thing Naru found strange was the light blue diamond tattoo in the middle of her forehead;the young singer had read that the older woman had gotten the it in remembrance of her dead brother and fiance.

Tsunade smiled when Naru finally reached her,"It's nice to meet you Naru-san. Please sit down while we wait for Haruno Sakura to show up." The older woman's voice had a husky edge that suited a voluptuous and mature woman like herself. Her tone was friendly and approving; the idol grinned in relief, while hoping that this meant the older woman approved of her clothing choice. However, before the blonde could sit in one of the comfy looking chairs a young woman strutted onto the stage.

The young woman's hair was a light bubble gum pink and was short and parted to frame her face. Her figure was slender and as straight as a board; no boobs, hips, or any identifiable waist, but the woman still threw in an exaggerated sway to her non-existent hips. She wore a thin light green mini-dress that barely covered her ass and had a neck line that plunged all the way down to her belly button, giving everyone a clear view of her chest. The dress was covered in pink glass beads that clinked together as she walked and her heels could only be described as _really fucking high stilettos_ covered in various shades of green, pink, and white that the woman wobbled on and somehow didn't break her ankles while trying ("trying" being the key word) to reach them.

Her acid green eyes were cold as she smiled at both of them, "Hello, I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you Lady Tsunade and Naru-chan."

Naru watched in Tsunade's eyes narrow and pinch as if she disapproved the pink haired woman's outfit choice and the blond had to agree. There really should be limits to how slutty a singer should dress without looking like they were either super desperate or easy, but nowadays female stars really had no self respect. It was all about who had the most eccentric and revealing outfits to remain original and Naru just wanted to wear something that was unique but, still modest and respectable. This Sakura chick obviously wasn't feeling that and felt the need to show as much skin as possible while trying to act innocent and sweet.

The blond grinned brightly while giving a short bow to the other young woman, "It's nice to meet you sempai."

Naru had to retrain the urge to snort as she watched the green eyed girl sneer at her coldly before turning to smile and giggle sweetly to Tsunade. The blond was amused to see the older woman looking at the pink and green monstrosity with distaste as she gestured to the two chairs next to her own, "You two should sit, the show will be starting in twenty minutes and they are going to begin bringing the audience in," the honey eyed woman checked her stylish gold watch, "five minutes."

The blond quickly choose the seat closets to Tsunade's, Naru had a feeling Sakura would have been extremely offended if she some how obscured the camera's view of her in any way. The pink haired woman sat with her legs crossed causing the short dress to ride up and reveal even more of her skinny legs. The blue eyed singed snickered at the older woman's attempt to draw even more (male) attention to herself.

Ignoring the heated glares sent by the other woman Naru watched the crowd pile in with growing excitement.

**ooo**

Sasuke was sprawled across the black leather couch in his brother office, while Kakashi and Itachi spoke to Hyuga, Subaku, and Kiba. He silently flipped through the folder Sai had given him as Kakashi explained their models "situation" and had them sign some disclosures.

The file was filled with Naru Kitsune's career from start to beginning:pictures from adds,concerts, CD cover's and magazine articles. It was really interesting watching the blond's progression from a slender 16 year old to a slightly curved 18 year old. When he was 16 he wore his hair short, barely brushing his shoulders and often wore specialized sailor uniforms; the most often seen being a navy blue one that was belly top and the skirt being very short and hanging low on his hips. The skirt had a slit up one leg revealing tanned skin and the rest covered up by black thigh high socks. Both top and skirt was edged in orange and a orange ribbon hung loosely around his neck. Naru's face still had a baby like roundness to it that was no longer present and cornflower blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he grinned at the camera. The raven smirked as he flipped further in to when the blond was 17; his sunshine coloured hair was now a little past his slender shoulders and his outfits were mostly long sleeved shirts that slid off the shoulder and ruffled mini-skirts and funky belts. Vertically striped stockings made their first appearance along with high-heeled ankle boots. It seemed the blond was finally starting to add her own unique touches to her clothing.

Sasuke truly believed that the best addition to the little fox's evolution had to be the provocative swirl tattoo added when he turned 18. Belly tops and crop tops were now the only thing the blond wore with short skirts, shorts, and tight pants. Thick belts were still worn with designed stockings and socks and a spunky edge had been added with multiple chains, black clothing, and fishnet shirts. Although, Naru never wore anything low cut (since he was missing something extremely important to the female anatomy) and the skirts were never short enough to flash anybody. The raven was truly happy he now had the chance to appreciate the fox's slender waist that was lightly toned with the faint impression of abs. The skin looked soft and tight and Sasuke was looking forward to the time he had the chance to explore the assumptions he had made about the blond's beautiful body.

However, the raven was really disappointed to the lack of personal information found in the folder. No real name, no date of birth, no knowledge about his town of origin or family. Sasuke threw the folder aside in irritation and ignored the annoyed look his brother threw him in favour of turning on the flat screen T.V mounted on his brother's wall. He flicked through the channels with disinterest until he stopped on a show where Naru was seated and speaking to an older blond woman who the dark eyed man recognized as Lady Tsunade. Next to the raven's little fox was some pink haired hag who looked like she was suffering from bulimia and was dressed like a prostitute. Sasuke knew he had been introduced at some point to the other girls but, couldn't remember her name no matter how hard he tired. However, he would admit he didn't try very hard as he focused on Naru's laughing face and bright azure eyes that sparkled with mischief as he spoke confidingly to the older woman.

"So you have two brothers?" Lady Tsunade asked with relaxed but, interested smile and tone.

The young blond laughed loudly, "Yes, two older brothers they both raised me," he/she cocked her head deviously. "I won't even begin to describe how much trouble I got myself into, but I will say that I gave them grey hairs before their time."

The older woman chuckled affectionately, "Oh that I could imagine." the voluptuous woman shifted to tap her chin in a thinking gesture. "They must be quite a bit older than you to have raised you. How old are they? What are their names?"

Naru looked uncomfortable at this line of questioning and sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry but, no I can't. They are both working right now and wouldn't appreciate the paparazzi or questions they would have to suffer at my expense, especially since my eldest brother wanted me to go to school rather than become a singer. I do however still pan to go to university after my next big job. I'll be taking time off to go to school."

Tsunade smiled brightly, "That's very exciting news. School is very important and your brothers must be proud you are still pursuing your education." The young blond just nodded happily with a quick, "I hope so."

The older blond turned to look at the camera, "After this short break we will be having a performance by both Sakura and Naru."

Sasuke dully watched the silly commercials as he waited for the show to come back on. He smirked as he thought his beautiful blond on screen, but was interrupted from his pleasant thought by his annoying brother's voice. "Little brother, can I trust you with informing our model with the invitation to the business dinner we are having tonight?"

"Hnn" The young Uchiha's answer received a affectionate smile from his brother and a sneer from Neji, who had just leaving the office with Gaara and Kiba after setting up the dinner.

"You still can't speak like a normal human being Uchiha?"The violet eyed man sneered arrogantly.

The raven only spared the violet eyed man a glance from the corner of his eye, before he dismissed the Hyuga. He heard the man huff as he left the office and Sasuke chuckled in cruel amusement; the other man was always trying to annoy him, but seemed to be beginning to realize that the Uchiha was not easily agitated. The raven very much enjoyed the older man's reactions when he would ignore or find the other of little to no interest to waste his time. His reactions always caused the proud man to leave with an offended expression. Sasuke heard Kakashi and his brother chuckle along with him.

"You should give that guy a break, kid." The silver haired man's voice was cheery with laughter.

"Hnn." Sasuke ignored whatever else they may have said to watch the screen as the show came back on. The pink haired woman was up first; her song was upbeat and she held a pink sparkly microphone and she (tried to) pose cutely. Her song wasn't good; it was mostly repetitive and she kept winking like she had an eye twitch and swayed her body around in some sort of attempt at dancing. The raven finally couldn't take it anymore and muted the TV until it was over.

When Naru finally came on the mute quickly came off. The blond's voice was sweet and heavenly; Sasuke could hear every emotion the singer wanted to convey in his voice and eyes. It was a truly captivating sight: golden hips swaying softly to the music and deep blue eyes that seemed to draw anyone watching in. His bright yellow hair fell softly around shoulders and fell into his face.

_Sleep now, my love  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be my king_

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner Foxy  
And it helps me get some rest

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Sleep now, my love!  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be my king!

The joy of vengeance  
Testify!  
I can hear the cheering!

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

Sasuke was drawn to the hatred and anger in the blond's stormy blue eyes. They were filled with pain and his beautiful voice trembled with the emotion. The raven distantly heard his brother closing the office door but, wasn't able to look away from Naru's sad and angry eyes.

**ooo**

_The blood covered his tiny hands, dripping unto the floor. Naruto felt his tears mixing with the thick, crimson liquid on his face. Both felt too hot and sticky, the little boy couldn't breathe and his tiny chest heaved with the effort. Everything hurt and burned; the blond heard the malicious laughter of an older man and flinched as he dragged himself deeper under the stairs. The little boy heard a quiet gasp; quickly he turned to take Iruka's trembling hand. Both of their hands were wet with their own blood; this however didn't stop them from tightly holding unto each other._

"_Shhh, Ruka-nii. He'll find us if you're too loud" Naruto barely heard himself as he whispered urgently into the older boy's ear._

"_What are we going to do? He still has Anniki!" Iruka's voice was just as hushed but, filled with anxiety._

"_We wait, Big brother will be okay; he's a fierce fighter unlike us." The blond hadn't even finished speaking, when both children heard a deep scream. The scream was followed by a string of cussing and stomping before abruptly cutting off. Both boys froze at the sound of running feet heading towards them. Iruka silently placed himself in front of the tiny blond and waited for the threat to appear. Both boys jumped when the sound of running stopped and a face peeked under the stairs to see them. The tiny face was covered in blood and two dripping red hands were offered to the little boys. Iruka and Naruto quickly grasped the hands offered to them in relief._

"_Oh big brother we were so scared!" Naruto whined as he hurled himself into the awaiting open arms._

"_We have to go now! Quickly, follow me!" The eldest brother's voice was low and tense, as he picked up the blond and took one of Iruka's hands to pull him along. He led them up the rickety wooden stairs they had been hiding under and through the silent house._

"_Where's the master, Anniki?" Iruka's face was twisted in worry and he kept looking over his shoulder._

_The eldest brother smiled; it was a smile that Naruto had never seen on his loving brother. It was bitter but, also cruelly amused._

"_I just gave him what he deserved, the bastard."_

_They were in their bedroom now and the eldest brother handed Naruto to Iruka and dived under the bed to pull out three already packed backpacks. "We have to change now; we are all covered in blood. When we get out of here I'll treat our wounds." The oldest brother ran to the drawers to pull out three different pairs of pants and sweaters. While Iruka dressed himself, the eldest dressed Naruto. The blond felt numb with fear and hope. They were going to escape; the thought had never occurred to the youngest boy but, obviously it had to the older ones._

"_Are we finally going to be free, brothers?" Naruto's voice was filled with tinniest bit of hope and excitement._

_Both froze to look at the youngest; the blond watched them look at each other before turning back to the youngest boy with wide smiles._

"_We were always free little brother; it was only a matter of being free of _him. _But, life's going to be hard now, you ready?" The eldest spoke with affection as he slipped on his own pair of clean clothes and picked up one of the bags._

"_Of course!" Naruto jumped in happiness but stopped in fear when he heard a blood curdling scream of anger. It would seem their cruel master had recovered from whatever the eldest had done to him. Iruka quickly put on one pack back while holding the other, as the oldest grabbed Naruto. They raced out of the house; heavy footsteps stomped in time with their racing hearts behind them. _

_It was a strange mixture of emotions; fear, hope, and excitement; if they could out run the monster then they could finally be free, be happy. The blond looked over his older brother's shoulder to watch the man who was once their master chase them with an expression of pure hatred twisting his face into a demonic image. The man himself was covered in blood like they had once been; his head still bled profusely and he stumbled before falling onto the pavement. Relief washed over the tiny boy and he yelled, "Faster! He's fallen!"_

_Naruto could hear the relieved laughter of both his brothers as their pace increased and they left all their pain behind. _

**ooo**

Naruto jolted from the dream, he could still feel his heart beating fast and hear the sound of feet running across the pavement. The blond turned to see his phone vibrating next to him on the couch; it must have woken him up from his dream. He smiled as he picked up the cell to check the text; he couldn't believe he would dream about that moment so many years later. It was bound to be a good day if the young singer was dreaming of his family's first evening of liberation.

The fox stared at the text he had received in bewilderment; he quietly shifted from his former position to sit cross legged to read the text over again in building confusion.

_Ezio's- 10:00pm . Dress normally (in your own clothes in case you're confused, Dobe)- Sasuke_

To say the blond was surprised would be an understatement. How did the Uchiha even get his number? It had been a week since he had received the new contract and after signed it. The singer's manager had been quick to return the contract and meet all the requirements made by the Uchiha brothers and Kakashi. Naruto had been constantly pestering his manager to hear if any work was to be done for them yet and Jiraiya had only said that the project was a big one and they still had to find the others he would be working with. The blond had been anxiously waiting for them to finish picking the other models so he could see them again. Naruto didn't really understand why but, he felt that he could become close friends with Sasuke. The raven seemed to understand pain and what it was like to build yourself up from nothing. Of course this was all just speculations in the blond's mind and yet the feeling was so strong that the singer knew it was true.

It was time to stop thinking about Sasuke and go back to the matter at hand.

The invitation (rather order) had been abrupt but, Naruto had no problem meeting the arrogant raven's demands; he had fallen asleep because he had nothing to do and Sasuke was providing some sort of release from his boredom. The blond quickly sent a text back.

_Don't know how you got my number, Stalker. But, I'll be there. Is Iruka cool too? ._

The idol blinked as he was sent an immediate text back; he wasn't expecting the Uchiha to answer him so quickly. It wasn't that Naruto thought he was lazy but, rather he would be busy with some other pressing matter to respond. He was happy to see that he was currently the Uchiha's only concern.

_It would be appreciated if you brought someone to control you._

Or not, it would seem that the raven would be going out of his way to insult the blond. He quickly decided to not even dignify the Uchiha's answer with a response and threw his phone down on the couch. Naruto briefly stretched to work out the kinks in his back from sleeping on the couch and wondered why they were going out for dinner. The blond quickly chalked the dinner date up to business and yelled over his shoulder. "GET UP, RUKA-NII! WE ARE GOING OUT!"

Iruka had been peacefully napping on the chair next to him, slowly opened one eye to glare at his younger brother. It was 9 o'clock and they had recently finished several photo shoots and the one interview. Where the poor blond had to suffer a constant green eyed glare but, was happily ablt to meet the great Tsunade. Naruto's poor brother was pretty much doing Jiraiya's entire job and then some and had only wanted to get some much needed sleep. But, this now seemed impossible with the energetic singer bouncing around next to him. "Whatever for?" The golden eyed man asked in despair.

"The Sharingan Company guys wanna eat out for a business meeting of some sort." Naruto knew with this kind of reason Iruka wouldn't be able to ignore him. The blond watched the older man stiffly sit up and tiredly rub his hands over his eyes. "Where are we going, Naru?"

"Eziooooo's!" Naruto didn't care much for Italian food but, had heard that the restaurant they were going was known for offering the best in Japan. The blond was excited for the chance to relieve his boredom and to get to know his new (sort of) bosses better. "At 10:00!"

The brunette sighed wearily. "Go get dressed quickly, we have to leave soon to avoid being late."

"OKAY!" Naruto responded with utter delight as he ran to his room. He had no problem finding a suitable outfit. Quickly, he tied his silky locks in a high ponytail leaving ragged bangs and some hair on the side to frame his delicate face. Next, Naruto pulled on a dark orange silk button up shirt and black suit vest. The blond was then left to decide between a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of slightly too tight suit pants. The singer tapped his chin in indecision as he studied both pants critically, after a moment he slipped on the suit pants. He was already wearing the vest and it would be best to wear the suit pants to go with it, even if they were too tight, Naruto picked up his silver chain belt since, it would go nicely with his black pointed toe ankle boots that were covered in several chains and buckles. It would give him an edge he never was able to display with his feminine features. To complete the outfit the blond added his silver chain earrings; yes, he looked good in a bad boy way, although the pants were just _too _damn tight.

He twisted to check how the pants looked in the mirror; they were molded to his ass and tight as hell on his junk. The emphasized his shapely and toned legs and butt; leaving nothing to the imagination. The blond sighed; he would most likely have to deal with some gropes from perverted old man yet, this was just a hazard of looking so good. Naruto walked into the hallway to see Iruka already waiting for him at the door. His older brother wore a dark navy suit and forest green shirt underneath. Both had decided to forgo on the ties; neither could see themselves trying to look that professional for dinner.

Once outside they went straight to Naruto's classic sunset red Mustang. The blond personally loved his car and was known to have it cleaned and checked every week to keep it in prime condition. He settled in the driver's seat and happily breathed in the scent of leather and oranges (thanks to his cool ass air freshener). The blond waited for Iruka to sit in the passenger seat and buckle his seat belt before, throwing the car in reverse and speeding down the open road. The singer distantly heard his older brother's gasps of terror but, was able to ignore them by turning the radio up and singing along to the song.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

When they reached the restaurant at a screeching halt, Naruto tossed the keys to a surprised valet and helped a stumbling Iruka inside.

Kakashi and Sasuke were easy to spot among the crowd in the restaurant's lobby; both were tall and imposing man that had somehow secured a 3 metre distance from everyone else waiting. Women and even some men whispered adoringly about them, while straight men either glared with jealously or wilted from the two powerful men's overflowing dominance. Naruto could only give the haters a pitying look; it was hard not to hate such cool dudes. You couldn't fake and certainly would never be able to achieve the amount of grace and authority the two billionaires had. Some lucky people it would seem were graced with it since birth. The blond waved and started towards them while pulling Iruka behind him.

"Hey you two! Where's Itachi-san?" Naruto asked while looking around to see if he would be able to spot the elegant man.

"He's waiting in the VIP room with the others. Let's go, it's annoying to deal with all these people." The young Uchiha's voice was harsh and irritated; the blond studied him with interest as he led them through the restaurant. It must have been all of the people and noise in the waiting area that had pissed off the raven.

Kakashi opened the door to a room in a hall way that branched away from the main dining room and Naruto and Iruka admired the room. It was decorated in deep reds and gold; a large round table sat directly in the middle. Itachi was already seated with three other people; a man with long black hair and light purple eyes that seemed white, a man with dark auburn hair and a tattoo of the kanji _love_ and teal eyes, and a man with shaggy brown hair, tan skin and dark narrow eyes and red fang tattoos on both cheeks. All of the men were handsome but, Naruto was captivated by the teal eyes that seemed to look him over and dismiss him. They were cold; the blond knew then for certain that the one with the love tattoo knew the kind of pain that only abused children knew. In that instant the singer decided to become friends with the cold red head. With a bright smile Naruto sat next to him with Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke sat across from him. The one with the red tattoos on his cheek sat on his other side.

"Hello Itachi-san!" The blond gave the older Uchiha a warm smile and tiny wave. "it's nice to see you again."

Itachi gave him an affectionate look. "I agree. it is a pleasure, Naru. Now, let me introduce our business partners; Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga luxury hotels, Gaara Subaku of Tanuki cars, and Kiba the soccer player. Gaara and Neji are the additional business partners for the deal, while Kiba is an additional model scouted by Subaku. We have not explained yet but, you and two others will be modelling our Female clothing line while we endorse Neji's hotels and Gaara's cars and motorcycles. These three have been informed of your true sex and have signed disclosures to keep everything under wraps."

Naruto azure eyes widened in excitement, "Gaara Subaku?!" He looked up at the older man in surprise. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I have been one of your biggest fans for like ever. You built your car company from scratch and now sell the best and most modern luxury cars in the world!" The blond laughed at the older man's shocked look, which was simply one raised brow.

"You have very beautiful eyes Gaara-san. Right, Iruka?" The singer's brother smiled warmly, "Yes, they reminded me of yours when you were a baby and are quite an extraordinary colour in their own right."

The blond cocked his head in curiosity. "My eyes?"

At his little brother's confusion, the golden eyed man laughed. "Yes, your eyes. Right after you were born your eyes wouldn't settle; they switched from blue to green before becoming a similar teal. Me and Anniki were constantly fighting about what colour they would eventually become. I had been hoping for the same blue as your father's but, he wanted a totally unique and new shade for you. They eventually became blue but, in the beginning you were all over the place."

Naruto laughed happily, "We must be destined to meet Gaara-san. I hope you will be pleased with my work."

The red head only looked at the blond as if he were some sort of strange creature. The blond decided to ignore the awkward silence by studying the Hyuga with interest. "You also have very unique eyes too, like violet pearls. It would seem I signed a contract that surrounds me with beautiful and extraordinary young man. Eldest brother would enjoy this."

Iruka snorted, everyone looked shock by the young blond's comment but, he had to agree. All of the men were young, handsome, and filthy rich. "This would be the kind of company Anikki would have us avoid, Naru."

Naruto laughed but, stopped when the soccer player growled in anger. "The hell Gaara. You told me I would be working with a cross dressing freak, not some fag looking for a man." Everyone look stunned that Kiba would say something so offensive in front of the blond but, before anyone could respond, Naruto laughed happily. "Did you hear that brother? I'm a fag now in addition to being a crossing dressing freak." The blond laughed so hard tears that he was hunched over with tears in his eyes. The room was tense at the unexpected response.

Iruks stood up slowly with a cautious expression. "I heard little brother but, you mustn't be so mad."

"Mad?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock. "This bitch is straight up crazy."

Abruptly the blond's expression went blank as he studied the brunette. "Not only a fag and freak but, also a bitch. That's so mean, you don't even know me." Kiba sneered at him. "I don't need to know you to know that those describe you perfectly." Naruto grinned at him, the anger was urging him to do it; make the rude kid hurt as much as he did. The blond had barely contained the bubbling reaction that had made him see red when the older man had spoken at first. But, the constant insults finally made him snap. He swiftly punched the brunette in the gut. Kiba coughed and gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain; his chair tipped over and he fell to the ground. Naruto quickly stood, toppling his own chain and grabbed the dog like man by his collar.

"I dare you to repeat all of that one more time. I don't know who you fucking think you are but, you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know my sexual orientation or the reason I cross dress for a living. But, the day you do I'll welcome your insults, until then keep them to your fucking self asshole!" Naruto growled these words while looking into the older man's shocked eyes. The blond dropped Kiba very suddenly and picked up his chair to sit down again.

When he saw Iruka standing he cocked his head to the side with a cute innocent expression. "Why are standing, silly?" Naruto continued as he hadn't just did threatened and assaulted the soccer player, who was currently getting up hugging his abdomen with a grimace and sitting down. The blond turned to watch the man get up with a malicious grin. He wasn't quite ready to forgive the judgemental jerk and felt the need to get one last kick in as well as offer a chance at a future friendship. "If you ever want to really know me dog breath, I would be willing to become your friend. Until that time, I'll wait for your apology."

With an apologetic smile the blond blushed as he turned to look at the others. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore what he did when a room full of colleges had seen the whole thing. "I apologize for my behaviour. I have always hated when people make assumptions about others and wasn't quite able to control my anger."

Sasuke and Itachi were smirking in amusement, while Kakashi was chuckling. Neji just kept his expression blank but, his eyes were wide in disbelief. Gaara now studied Naruto with interest but, otherwise remained emotionless. Iruka look completely disappointed in the blond and Naruto felt his gaze like knives in his heart. He had tried to control his anger but, the rude mutt had just kept talking.

The singer was saved from trying to save the mood in the room by the waiter entering. He smiled at the man in relief. He was young and handsome with dark brown hair and a fit physique. He started at the sight of Naruto but, quickly plastered on a polite smile. "My name is Kou, and I shall be your server for the evening. What can I get all of you?"

**ooo**

Sasuke threw his brother one last glare as he left the dining room with Kakashi; he didn't understand why they had to wait for the blond and his brother to arrive when they could have someone from the restaurant do it. However, there was no use arguing and the raven appreciated a chance to leave the room filled with annoying people like Kiba and Neji. The silver haired man only grinned and led the way to the waiting area while Sasuke adopted an expression of indifference.

They didn't have to wait long for the bubbly blond to arrive; with loud screech a classic Mustang stopped in front of the restaurant and out popped the singer with his characteristic wide smile. Kakashi chuckled as they both watched Naru grab a stumbling Iruka and brought him inside. Sasuke raised a brow as he watched the blond pull the older man behind him to reach them.

The raven was suddenly glad he came to fetch the blond idiot; his clothes were too damn tight. The dobe walked with his hips swaying and the fact was only emphasized in the low riding pants. The fabric stretched over his toned legs and the Uchiha could only assume his ass as well by the pointed looks the tiny blond received. His black vest showed off the singer's slender waist and rounded hips, while long golden hair swayed merrily side to side with each graceful step. The raven literally wanted to tear out the eyes of all the men watching his dobe with lustful eyes.

The irritated Uchiha was jolted from his murderous thoughts when he heard Kakashi growl. The grey eyed man's remaining eye was narrowed as he glared at the crowd. "Too many of those idiots are ogling my little Ruka." The raven grunted, "We just have to remember their faces to be able to deal with them later."

Sasuke watched his former teacher grin from the corner of his eyes, as the pair of beautiful brothers reached them.

"Where's Itachi -san?" Naru asked while looking around as if he was going to spot Sasuke's sneaky brother in the crowd of people.

"He's waiting in the VIP room with the others. Let's go, it's annoying to deal with all these people." The young Uchiha had enough of all the men still watching the petite blond with hungry eyes; it was time to get to the private dining room before he killed someone.

When they reached the room the dobe went straight to the empty seat between the insufferable Kiba and indifferent Gaara. He growled under his breath as he was left to sit beside his brother and Kakashi, with Iruka on the other side of the silver haired man. The raven ignored the mocking smirk his brother had sent him and focused on the blond who was listening intently to the introductions around the room with a bright smile.

Sasuke watched the blond smile brightly at Gaara and complement him fervently with sincere eyes. Why hadn't he received such an adoring and admiring gaze when they had first met? If anything he was more amazing then the red head; he and his brother had turned their family's adequate (as in only made millions) company into a billion dollar corporation seen all over the world instead of just Japan. After, a while of thinking like this, the raven decide it was too beneath him to be jealous of a red headed recluse who's only reaction to Naru's compliments was a raised eyebrow.

The young Uchiha watched as the dog like soccer player's face suddenly twisted into a disgusted expression. The idiot sneered and insulted the blond without any shame and Sasuke was ready to reach over the table and strangle him but, Naru's bright laughter stopped him. He was fascinated not only by the surprising reaction but, also the beauty that the blond radiated. The blond's beauty was not only physical but, also...spiritual. It soothed the raven to hear the bright laughter and shining eyes that accompanied Naru's smile. But, what the boy asked was slightly disturbing in an unexpected way.

"Did you hear that brother? I'm a fag now in addition to being a crossing dressing freak." The blond's laughter was no longer soothing but, rather more hysterical and confusing. Clear tear dripped from golden lashes and down smooth toffee skin in mirth. Sasuke briefly wondered if they would be warm as he resisted the urge to wipe the emotional reaction from Naru's cheeks.

Iruka stood suddenly startling Kakashi and causing the raven to look over in surprise; not much was able to remotely surprise the older man. The look on the brunette's face was worrying; it was a cautious expression filled with dread that had Sasuke raising a brow in surprise as the blond's older brother spoke in a placating tone."I heard little brother but, you mustn't be so mad."

"Mad?!" Kiba's response was made in complete shock. "This bitch is straight up crazy."

Sasuke focused on Naru's reaction in favour of breaking one of his future model's jaws. The blond's expression had abruptly become blank; his eyes no longer shined but, were dull and wrong. The raven realized he knew nothing of the singer's past or true personality and yet, what he craved was to put a smile back on the small boy's face. It seemed that such a lively creature that displayed all of his emotions readily would be reduced to such a ...dead state of being. The features that the Uchiha had gotten used to seeing in a bright smiling setting twisted into a malicious grin that had the image of a cunning fox bent on revenge, burning in the raven's mind.

It was amusing watching the tiny blond get his revenge on the arrogant and probably homophobic soccer player. The blond seemed to be full of the secrets and surprises as he settled back into his seat acting innocent. Sasuke was determined to be the one to figure out all of those secrets and experience all of the surprises his Dobe had to offer. Naru made a sincere apology that amused and surprised everyone greatly but, the raven started to admire the blond. He agreed that if you don't know someone completely you didn't have any right to judge or label them; most people didn't understand that the past and how you react to the positive and negative things is your past is what molded individuals into the people they were. Sasuke often had to deal with people that assumed they knew him, loved him, and were friends with him when they knew nothing about him.

After losing his both of his parent's when he was twelve years old, Kakashi had raised the raven with his older brother. It had been irritating listening to all the fake consolations and old vultures who thought they could arrange connections to his prestigious family through the youngest and most likely most "gullible" Uchiha. They had learned quickly when the cold and quite vicious twelve year old had punched some forty year old pervert in the face and then broke his wrist for simply trying to touch him. Leaving the man to wail on the floor in pain with only a devious smirk had the rich socialites quickly reevaluating their previous assumptions on young Sasuke and the raven preferred their new image of him.

The young Uchiha liked the fact that Naru thought like him when it came to judging people but, now Sasuke was left with trying to figure out what would make the petite blond think that way.

The awkward silence that had been left after the whole affair was cut short by their waiter finally arriving. Sasuke watched the relief spread across Naru's face with amusement; the singer had looked completely at a loss of what to say after his outburst and the arrival of the server offered the only way out; although this was because nobody else at the table was known much for small talk. However, Kakashi was having a very in quiet conversation with Iruka that had the golden eyed man smiling in amusement and blushing lightly. Well wasn't the old pervert lucky; he actually had a chance to hold a conversation with his interest while Sasuke was left watching his from across the table.

The raven was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed how their waiter Kon (or was it Kou) glance at an oblivious Naru with a startled expression. The surprise turned slowly into anger and hate as the server took the order from Itachi and the raven was left wondering what would have caused the man to react that way to the blond who hadn't even blinked at the sight of him. When Kon/Kou left Naru blinked and grinned slowly as if just remembering something. "Hehe, I just realized I didn't introduce myself. I guess Itachi-san would've told ya'll I'm Naru Kitsune the singer; my real name though is Uzumaki Naruto." The blond rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic grin.

Sasuke smiled (if you could call a self-satisfied smirk a smile), it was nice to finally know the name of the Dobe that would become his and have something to give Sai to gather more information on.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Naruto-Kun." As Neji made the polite but, reserved response Kou (the raven had decided this sounded more plausible) walked back in with a bottle of red wine. He froze when he heard the the Hyuga say the blond's name.

"I knew it! It is you Naruto!" Kou's expression twisted into an expression of disbelief and irritation at the sight of confusion on the singer's face. "Oh you little whore! You forgot me!"

Iruka's face had gone completely white when he had finally took the time to look at their waiter's face. The brunette and blond both jumped up with startled expressions; Naruto pointed at the older man in recognition, "Ah, it's Kouta-kun! Hehe, I didn't even recognize you." Sasuke could only wonder how the blond could be so so happy when the waiter had just called him a whore. Only Iruka seemed to be having any kind of negative reaction to the other man. He gestured to Naruto to come over without taking his eyes off the enraged waiter. Kakashi started to stand slowly at the brunette's response and everyone else seemed to have adopted a wary attitude to the situation; tense and ready to react if anything bad should happen. Sasuke followed the silver haired man's example and stood.

"I think you should go back to serving us Kou. You wouldn't want to lose your job now, would you?" The raven's tone was cold and indifferent. He had basically threatened the man with unemployment and implied (said) he was beneath them (which he was). The raven looked the waiter up and down coldly; the young man was tense and seemed ready to lunge at the innocent blond who had went over to his protective older brother. Naruto watched the angry man with a little curiosity while Iruka seemed ready to pick up the boy and run. It would seem that the older brother knew more about the blond's secrets than the boy knew himself. The raven quickly made a note to ask Kakashi what he had learned in his conversation with the brunette.

Kou's eyes rapidly darted between Iruka's and Naruto's faces and he sneered in disgust. "I remember there was a third one. Where's your hour of an older brother?" Sasuke raised a brow; the man had not just ignored him, had he? Well, he kept insulting _his _Dobe and _his _Dobe's family; it was time to deal with him.

Naruto gasped in shock; the blond had finally realized what the waiter had been calling them. "Hey! What did you just call my brother?! You better take that back, NOW!" The blond made a move as if he was going to pounce on Kou but, was held back by his older brother.

Sasuke saw his brother watching the scene with a detached interest and small smile; the raven rolled his eyes as he strode towards the deranged waiter. Leave it to his brother to find this all amusing, they were just trying to have a simple diner and yet they had so many incidents already. The youngest Uchiha grabbed the bottle of wine from Kou's grasp and tossed it to his brother. "You have amused my brother but, unfortunately just irritated me. You will leave _now."_

The man spluttered but, didn't move, so Sasuke grabbed his neck with one hand, effectively cutting of his windpipe and opened the door with the other. A few other servers had been drawn to the door because of all the shouting and they watched in shock as the Uchiha literally threw Kou out.

"Send us someone else, this one has made a fool of himself." The raven sounded bored as he shut the door in several stunned faces.

He turned to walk back to his seat. Naruto was looking at him with a confused expression that turned into a wide smile. The stoic Uchiha had to restrain his face from showing the joy he felt at the admiration and amusement in the blond's beautiful azure eyes. Sasuke felt that if he stared too deeply he would drown in the sapphire orbs and yet he craved nothing more than to see every emotion that passed through the revealing eyes. To look away meant missing whatever simple or complex emotion the blond was feeling. Yes, Sasuke had it bad, if his older brother's evil chuckle was any indication.

**You have all probably notice that naruto's song is from the Lion King 2 with some changes. I didn't jave time to actually write an original song and I may just continue using bad ass disney songs. Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: A little lime (SasuNaru style)**

**Chapter 3**

**~ooOoo~**

Naru surveyed the studio with wonder; there were three different stations already set up and change rooms for all the models. Sakura was there giving him dirty look while another girl stood shyly behind them. The other girl was beautiful with dark hair that shined bluish purple and light purple eyes; her skin was a creamy white and her figure voluptuous. The singer smirked while thinking that out of the three female models she would be the only one with a chest. She also didn't think it would be far from the truth to think she was related to Hyuga Neji. They were all waiting for the owners of the "Big Three" in a lounge that looked over the whole studio and for their first official photo shoot all of them would be observed for them to judge that they fit the right image. The blond turned away for the window to walk over to where Iruka sat going over his schedule. She easily slipped into his lap, forcing him to raise his arms to allow room for her. Naru slipped one arm around the back of the chair and rested her chin on his shoulder to see what he was going over. She briefly noticed how the pink haired woman sneered at the sight of her affection before turning away and the pearl eyed girl blushed a deep red and ducked her head as if to give the two of them privacy. The blond was amused with both reactions, but found the dark haired girls to be very simply sweet and cute and hoped they would become close friends while they worked together. The singer knew however that there was no hope for Sakura; the woman had literally hissed at her with a seething jealousy after she won the little contest on Lady Tsunade's show. The glare had felt like acid on the poor blue eyed girl's skin and she felt it would be best to either ignore the older woman or try to avoid pissing her off any more than usually. It was going to be harder now though, since they were expected to work together for a couple of months.

With a deep sigh she focused on her older brother again, "What are you doing Ru-kun?"

"Kakashi suggested I clear the schedule. It turns out these photo shoots will involve going to other parts of Japan to the Hyuga hotels and to places with nice scenery for the Gaara's cars and motorcycles." Iruka sighed tiredly. "I'm just going threw everything to decide what is important to keep and what can be moved. It's great that you recently finished a concert tour or we would be in trouble."

"Sounds fun! I heard the Hyuga hotels have osens and stuff." The blond was simply excited at the thought of going and having a nice soak in one of the luxury hotels that Neji owned.

Before, Iruka could reply the door opened and the group of the richest young men in Japan entered the room. Sasuke walked in with a cat like grace glancing around the room before settling on Naru; he smirked and walked over to take the empty seat next to them. Kakashi quickly took the other side and the rest of the men filed in and took their seats. The last to enter was a very sullen looking soccer play. He frowned at the sight of the smirking blond, but instantly brightened at the sight of the shy dark haired women. She blushed and looked at her intertwined hands with a small smile while Neji frowned and glared at the dog like man. Naru was ready to laugh at all the looks being thrown between the three, but was distracted by the look she was given by Sasuke. His face was expressionless however his onyx eyes burned with an emotion the blond didn't understand. The older man looked her up and down and seemed to be admiring her bare legs; the singer cocked her head with a small smile and waited for the man's eyes to meet her own azure orbs. When they finally did Naru's smile widened and she softly whispered, "Before, we start the photo shoot could we talk?"

The raven's dark eyes seemed to widen in shock slightly; that was the only sign that he had reacted to the blond's words before he gave a curt nod. The singer smiled gently and settled more comfortably against her brother's chest to turn and listen as Itachi began to speak.

"Today all of you will be modeling our summer clothing line in the three stages set up. Kiba will be included in the shoot wearing the already established clothing line. We will all be watching to insure the success of the group; all of you were handpicked by us and we are hoping this venture will lead to good publicity for our new line and excellent advertising for Gaara and Neji's own merchandise and multiple establishments." The elder Uchiha elegantly crossed his legs before continuing, "It will be required that you be ready to leave and work when needed and that our sessions take first priority. If there is something you cannot put off or reschedule then please contact one of us (the company you signed the contract with) and we can negotiate a way or another day to solve the conflict between plans." With a slight bow of his head, Itachi indicated for someone else to speak.

Kakashi took his cue with a smile, only seen because of his eyes because his turtle neck covered the bottom half of his face. Naru could only stare in wonder. Did the man have his clothes specially made to cover his face?

"There are three photographers: Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. Deidara is the lead photographer and will be directing the whole group. All of you (being the models) will also have a personal designer and choreographer who will be working for Ino."

Naru watched as Gaara slumped in his seat in boredom while Neji glared at the soccer player, and Sakura kept winking (it looked more like a weird eye spasm. Maybe Sakura should see a doctor about that) at her? She blinked in shock before realizing the pinkette must be directing the flirty glances to the raven sitting next to her. With a mischievous grin the blond turned to see Sasuke's reaction; the raven was very pointedly not noticing the other girl and was focusing on the blond, his nails, or occasionally what the silver haired man was speaking about with a strong air of indifference. The singer felt there was some serious mischief to be made, completely forgetting her earlier thoughts of not making an enemy of Sakura. Leaning across the chair's arm rest Naru ran her hand along his arm; the gesture would seem sensual to anyone who saw it and it caused the raven to start and look at the blond with an incredulous look. The azure eyed girl bit her lips to contain her laughter; the green haired girl had frozen at the sight of the familiar gesture and was now watching them with narrowed eyes. Naru used her finger to gesture for Sasuke to come closer with a come hither look so she could whisper in his ear.

"Hehe, I don't actually have anything to say but, I saw how Sakura was trying to catch your um... attention. I really can't help trying to mess with her." The blond laughed quietly before settling back on Iruka's lap to listen. Her older brother gave her a small frown but otherwise made no comment, while Sasuke looked caught in between laughing and being annoyed.

When Kakashi finally finished his directions in a monotone voice, the models were directed (by Itachi) to go down stairs to their change rooms (curtained areas in the studio) and put on their first outfit (all the outfits are numbered in order so they would not have any problem figuring them out). Naru gave her older brother a quick kiss before jumping up to follow the others. She turned to see Sasuke get up and follow her. Once they were outside the room the raven closed the door and waited for the others to leave. Sakura lagged behind watching them with desperate eyes; the blond gave her a sarcastic wave and waited for her to follow the rest. The cocky wave seems to decide it for the green eyed girl and she turned fully around to walk towards them with a determined expression. Naru almost laughed as the woman gave Sasuke a simpering smile before throwing the ultimate death glare at her.

"Are you coming down stairs too, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was as sweet as syrup and just as thick with adoration as she watched him with greedy green eyes.

"Hn" The raven didn't even glance at the pink haired girl and was studying the blond with intense eyes. Now even the blue eyed girl felt a _little _bad; Sasuke seemed perfectly unaware of the other woman's existence.

Even without an actual response with a real _word _Sakura seemed high on the fact that the youngest Uchiha had even made a verbal response (that didn't even contain a glance in her direction). "Do you wanna watch me from up close? I was wondering why you didn't offer to contract with me rather than that... kid. I'm much more popular, just await for the music awards I'm bound to win."

Naru watched with interest as Sasuke tore his eyes from her own to give the girl a look so cold she stopped her ramblings instantly. "I wanted to speak with Naru privately. We are waiting for you to leave. Also we choose her because she is very much superior to you in every way; it was a unanimous decision among us. You are starting to irritate me. _Leave_." The raven's cold delivery was said with so much disgust and disdain that the pink haired woman actually teared up before running down the stairs.

The blond shook her head sadly; she pitied the older woman but felt she should have known not to be so forward with the arrogant Uchiha after the response she heard for her first question. "Poor thing, anyway I just wanted to say sorry again for how I acted at that business dinner and thank you for dealing with Kou. You handled it so well and I don't even know what I could give you in return."

**oo**

Sasuke watched the blond with a small smirk forming on his face. He had been annoyed by his dobe's naive teasing that had left the raven with a very _hard _problem. The foxy look and sensual gestures combined with the feeling of the bond's warm breath tickling his neck and ear; it had been enough to create a very real and physical reaction from the young Uchiha.

The raven stepped closer to the tiny blond causing the younger man to look up at him by tilting his head. He carefully laid one hand on the wall next to Naruto's head and leaned forward so their lips were almost brushing each other. Sasuke faintly heard the other man gasp and smirked as he pressed body even closer against the blond's.

"I know what you could do for me in return. Just close your eyes." Sasuke smirked and his voice was husky as he nuzzled Naruto's ear and neck. The blond shuddered and innocently smiled up at the raven.

"That's all I need to do?" Naruto's question was said with a simple but bright grin and cute head tilt.

"That's all." The raven rushed to insure the younger man. He wanted a chance to get something from the teasing blond. Didn't he deserve it after what the dobe had put him through? Well it didn't matter what anyone else though; the Uchiha believed he deserved an award and he was going to get what was meant for him to take.

The blond gave him a wide smile and very trustingly closed his eyes. Sasuke ran his fingers lightly over the whisker like scars on the singer's cheeks before moving the hand slowly down the taunt body. All the exposed skin he encountered was as soft as a flower petal and was like a silk covering over slender and lithe muscles. Tilting his head the raven pressed his mouth against Naruto's smiling pink lips. Soft and full, Sasuke enjoyed the feeling very much and deepened the kiss while tugging the smaller and very willing boy even _closer _against his body. The kiss was escalating quickly from soft and exploring to hot and hungry; the raven wanted more of the blond and had to restrain the urge to grind his growing erection against the most likely inexperienced boy.

Naruto whined softly and pressed his small hands against his chest; Sasuke growled in approval as he swiped his tongue against the blond's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blue eyed boy's mouth opened in surprise giving the raven the chance he needed to slip his tongue in.

Hot, wet and sweet: the dobe was _delicious. _The raven possessively buried his hands in Naruto's bright yellow hair; the long stands felt like silk in his hands and he tugged them to tilt the younger boy's head to a better angle to deepen the aggressive kiss. He knew soon the blond would have to leave and go to work so he broke the kiss; a strand of saliva connected their mouths. Bright azure orbs blinked up at him in confusion and the smaller boy was panting harshly. Their bodys were still very tightly pressed against each other and Sasuke reluctantly let go of his tight hold on the younger boy. He watched with a self-satisfied smirk as the boy slightly wobbled without his support and smoothly took hold of his slender arm.

"Now we're even Naruto." The young Uchiha wasn't able the keep the perverse pleasure out of his voice as the blond nodded numbly.

"I...I guess I better go down stairs. The others must be waiting." Sasuke observed the how breathless the singer sounded and how flushed his cheeks were with a small smirk. His blue eyes seemed hazy with lust and he wobbled towards the stairs after giving the raven an uncertain smile.

He watched Naruto go down the stairs happily before looking down to gauge his "problem". The raven had been extremely turned on by just a kiss with the dobe and now had a very evident proof of his arousal straining against his pants. He sighed and headed towards the private bathroom he remembered seeing once before. It was too bad Naruto wouldn't be able to help him with his current pains; he was sure the blond would have willingly volunteered his assistance if Sasuke asked for it nicely.

With that pleasing thought in mind the raven looked the bathroom door and locked it. He stopped to look around the room to find somewhere to do his business. The bathroom was surprising big with white marble floors, black and white striped walls, with an elegant white, modern sink and toilet. The Uchiha briefly wondered why the bathroom in one of their studios was so nice. The luxury in the lounge was understood, but a simpler bathroom may have been better. He shrugged it off as Itachi's need to be surrounded by what he felt they deserved as the Uchiha heirs even if their hardly ever visited all the studios they owned. Sasuke sat on the counter's edge and pulled down his zipper with a hiss. He pulled his member out of his briefs and gave it a light squeeze and moaned quietly in pleasure. He ran his hand up and down his member, occasionally running his thumb across the slit and increasing his pace. The pleasure caused him to gasp lightly and his thoughts turned back to Naruto.

_The blond would be on his knees, small hands wrapped tightly around his shaft. Azure blue eyes would be twinkling with mischief through bright golden lashes and his head would be tilted to the side teasingly as he leaned forward. Long hair would be spread across his lap as Naruto leaned forward with his tiny pink tongue slipping out to run along the tip._

Sasuke shuddered and his breath came out in harsh pants as his grip tightened.

_Tiny hands ran gripped the base of his shaft tightly while the blond's teeth and tongue ran lightly across the thick length: up and down, up and down. Sasuke would growl, tired of all the teasing causing the younger boy to giggle._

"_Do you want me to put it in my mouth?" The blond's hot breath against his tip would be enough to cause his hips to buck while the other boy's teasing tone would make him grip the blond hair tightly._

_Naruto would laugh lightly before swallowing the tip in his mouth and massaging the raven's hip lightly. The boy would slowly take the entire member in his hot mouth and look up at Sasuke with lidded eyes._

The Uchiha felt his stomach tighten and increased his pace with a low moan. He finally came with the image of Naruto taking all of his length into his grinning mouth. He relaxed his shoulders and leaned back against the mirror, the raven glanced at his soiled hand with a sigh. He really wished Naruto had actually been there to help him rather than being left to get rid of his erection himself with his own right hand. Jumping down from the counter he turned to wash his hands and zip up his pants. Sasuke caught sight of himself in the mirror and frowned; his pale face was slightly flushed and he was still breathing rather harshly.

He calmly walked back to the lounge and ignored the knowing looks his brother and Kakashi gave him. He took a seat next to the window and watched as the three female models posed around Kiba with large smiles. The raven focused on the bright smile given by the blond cross dresser with a smirk. Sasuke was determined to make his fantasy a reality soon.

**ooo**

Naru was still in shock over the kiss even as she smiled prettily into the camera while leaning lightly on the dog like man's arm. She couldn't understand why he would do that knowing her real sex; could the raven possibly like her? The blond shook her head quickly to dispel those kinds of thoughts knowing that they couldn't possibly be true and instead focused on the photographer Deidara's instructions. The singer had liked the other blond immediately after meeting him; his blond hair went to his shoulders and the top half was in a ponytail while his bangs covered one eye. His blue eyes were a much duller shade than her own but were interesting when surrounded by thick black kohl. He was constantly grinning while shouting out his orders in a lazy tone and wore an interesting outfit of low riding black jeans, a fishnet top, and black boots.

"Hmm, Hinata move closer to Kiba. Naru smile more and stop looking so distracted and Sakura stop with that pose; it's too slutty. Hmm."

The blond quickly gave a large grin while the pink haired woman frowned and stopped trying to make her breasts appear larger by arching her back and sucking in her stomach. The dark haired girl (which Naru had recently learned was named Hinata) blushed and moved closer to Kiba before giving a small smile. Naru could see that had all been chosen for the types of girls they were: Hinata was the shy and sweet type, Sakura was actually considered sexy to some men, and she was obviously the rebel/ wild one. The blond liked the distinction between them and it was actually reflected in the outfits chosen for them.

Hinata had been given a white sundress the slowly turned purple near the bottom; it was simple and sweet like the girl who wore it. The pink haired woman was wearing given a short pink skirt and tight white halter top. The blond had black shorts with spikes and chains and a sleeveless navy blue top with a wide collar, and separate white arm sleeves that went as high as her elbow. They were currently on the set made to look like a park and were all sitting or standing on the bench. Kiba looked sullen in his black skinny jeans, tight shirt and converse. Naru knew it was because of her but could do nothing to change his opinion of her, she leaned forward keeping her smile on her face to whisper, "Smile idiot. You're getting paid for this you know."

He glared at her but quickly adopted a lazy grin. After a few more shots they were sent to go change and go to a specific set. The blond hurried back to her changing station to pick up her #2 outfit with a smile. Deidara was going to be working with her while the other two worked with Hinata and Sakura. Luckily, the gentle girl got Sasori rather than Hidan; the silver haired man had a habit of cussing harshly and insulting them when trying to get them into position. He would be perfect for the bitchy green eyed woman. Poor Kiba on the other hand was going to be sent from set to set after each photographer felt they got enough shots of him with each individual model.

Naru quickly slipped on the bright orange sun dress that came with a chunky blue belt to emphasize her tiny waist. It wasn't low cut so it didn't show her lack of a chest and she grudgingly wore a small stuffed bra for at least the hint of her boobs actually existing. She rifled through the show rack until she found a pair of blue heels with a small tag with the matching number two on it. The blond quickly moved to the set where Deidara was setting up his equipment.

"Hmm, you got dressed quickly hmm. That's good; I hate waiting on the models." The older blond gave her a half smile and gestured for her to walk into the set.

The blond walked in with a small smile. The set was completely surreal with completely white flowers covering the floors and dangling from the ceiling in ribbons. The walls and floor where completely black giving a sharp contrast between the scattered white petals across the set. A large white flower cushion was in the middle of the contrasting stage and Naru lightly jumped on it, loving the feeling of sinking in the soft padding. The singer was suddenly aware how colorful she was compared to the rest of the set; everything was in shades and she popped out with her bright orange dress and accessories. Eyes would immediately be drawn to her and Naru had to hand it to whoever thought up the designs; they had certainly considered more than just how the season the clothes they were modeling were for looked when they had made up the one she was currently in.

She watched with slightly lidded eyes as Deidara walked up to her while fiddling with a camera; she was resisting the urge to take a nap in the extremely soft cushion. It had not even been an hour and yet the singer was already exhausted and craving some time for rest; it definitely was not because she was extremely confused about the arrogant Uchiha's...Kiss. Nope, it wasn't even possible so the blond wiped the thought from her mind as she tried to control the flush spreading throughout her body at the thought of Sasuke's hard body and soft lips. Naru focused on Deidara as he gave her a sly half smile.

"Hmm. Just so you know I've been informed about your little...Issue. Higher ups arranged things so I would always be the one dealing with your photographs. You should be fine with this, right?" The blonde photographer's tone was lazy and mocking, but the singer was delighted. She had liked him best out and was relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer under Hidan's angry directions or Sasori's vague ones.

"Yay! You are considered to be the best with the best eye for art and direction." Naru easily added adoring eyes to her enthusiastic tone. Deidara's smirk grew and he nodded smugly to the praise before walking back to his other equipment.

"Good. Hmm, no sit up straight with your head cocked and feet crossed... Hmm good, put your hands behind you for support and lean back with your head slightly arched." The blond man quickly settled into an easy pattern of shooting off rapid instructions while simultaneously taking the photos.

**ooo**

Kou hissed as he entered the room. He hated seeing his boss, the man was crazy and known to lash out at his most unsuspecting servants. The cruel man had no guilt about just killing the messenger and the brunette was determined to always give the man delightful news.

The former waiter sighed as he took out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply. The feeling of the gas flowing through his body calmed him and he briefly hoped he would be able to survive the encounter.

"Kouta, that's a bad habit you've picked up while I was out of Tokyo." The man's voice was sickly sweet and Kou watched in revulsion as the pale man leaned forward to reveal his face. Scars covered his otherwise perfect features and his long hair was casually brushed aside. The boss' cruel smiles stretched as he watched him quickly put out the cigarette and throw it in the trash. "I've only been back for a couple of days and already you have something to report."

"Yes Master, I have found Naruto and Iruka. I do not know where the third brother is currently, but I shall soon find out for you." The brunette kept his tone respectful and low; his boss had once killed a man for simply speaking at too high a decibel

"Well that's good. What has my little children been up to all the years?" The Boss' slender and pale fingers caressed the frozen image of three smiling young boys; two of which were being discussed.

"Naruto has become the singer known as "Naru Kitsune" and Iruka acts as his manager, but he officially has another person who is meant to do all the work Iruka does." Kou bowed his head as he spoke. His stomach had clenched in disgust at the almost possessive way the man had looked at the picture of the children he was currently betraying. Pure lust and need had illuminated his master's gleefully eyes and pale fingers had seemed to have glided over the photograph as if it was a precious artwork not to be soiled by human hands. The brunette was repulsed by his actions, he had always hated the three brothers for how strong and defiant they were against the master and had been insanely jealous when they had escaped. Everyone else had had to deal with the master's anger and tantrums when they had left; those who had admired the three quickly became bitter and resentful that they had been left to deal with all the repercussions. Kou was one of the many who had slowly begun to think that way too. All of the beatings had left the brunette empty and cruel and yet he felt something like remorse rush through him at the thought he was inflicting the worst type of monster on the only boys brave enough to fight back to be happy. Yes, it felt incredibly wrong to betray those who had never intentionally been cruel and had always treated him with kindness when they had all lived together in that house. He shuddered at the dark memories that flooded his mind and quickly focused on his smirking boss.

"He cross dresses as a girl now, eh?" The smirk widened and the boss leaned even closer to the photograph on his desk. "Cute."

Kou did not reply his simply bowed. "May I leave now, Master?"

The man waved him away with disinterest, still transfixed by the picture, "Come back when you have some information on the older brother's whereabouts. I had always preferred the younger two but the best things come in threes." The cold man chuckled and caused the brunette to shiver in disgust and quickly leave the room.

When finally outside, Kou pulled out a cigarette with shaking hands. He took a deep breath and winced at the burn that flooded his body with the first inhale. His dark eyes glistened with tears and he leaned against the wall for support before sliding down.

"What...What have I done?" He whispered brokenly. Kou could only rejoice in the fact that nobody happened to overhear his quite question.

Yes, but what had he down? He had insured that the three boys would once again experience only pain and suffering until they were as broken at him. The brunette knew his boss would have eventually figured out everything;the evil that man had spies everywhere, always watching and gathering information. It would not have taken the man long to find the information he needed to find the blond. Heck! The kid was plastered on every billboard, magazine, and commercial; it would have been impossible for the master not to recognized him even in the female clothing. Kou wished he had not willingly been the one to betray the three brothers. The wish to not have been the messenger was accompanied by a wave of guilt as he thought of Naruto's bright smile that was only contradicted by the blue fire that was awakened by the younger man's anger and Iruka's fearful eyes and protective sight at the sight of him.

He desperately clenched at his chest hear as he felt his heart wrenching. Kou looked up suddenly at a thought, he may not be to undo what he did, but he could warn the eldest brother when he found him. Yes! The eldest had always been the most protective and resourceful. He would definitely protect the innocent souls he had placed in the sight of the monster from all of their pasts. With a renewed hope, the brunette tossed the cigarette aside and ran to his car with a small smile and bright hopeful eyes.

**oOo**

The boss strolled casually through the building, after hearing his little Naruto would be working in the studio near his building from one of his many agents he couldn't not go and see him now could he. He brushed his long bangs away from his face with his slender fingers and entered what appeared to be a small lounge overlooking the sets. None of the men noticed him but were focusing intently on the four models. The boss easily recognized his bright and bubbly blond but was more rejoiced to see his gentle Iruka quietly working in a little book while some silver haired twat hovered behind him.

"Ruka." His voice was husky with his repressed emotions and he moved his hair away from his eyes with softly trembling hands.

The brunette's head whipped around with a face full of disbelief and shock. The others in the room were also pulled away from the window to look at him with curiosity.

The boss easily ignored the steely gray eyes that glared at him as his precious dolphin stood with shaking legs. Iruka's eyes shined as if he was going to cry and his face was twisted in anger. "What are _you _doing here?!"

He chuckled easily; the brunette was always so cute when angry. "How could you say that? Come here little one." He opened his arms easily and waited for the currently angry dolphin to jump into his arms. The frown that had marred Iruka's face slipped into a smile and he ran eagerly into the open embrace. It had always been this way; he would open his arms and his little brothers would run. They never could stay angry at him for longer than a second. The smaller man pounded his chest with light fists as he cried lightly, "You bastard! You can't just show up after three years and pretend nothing's changed! I HATE YOU!" After his little outburst the brunette sank into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably, "It's been so hard and~and you just...God I'm sooooo angry with you." The boss grinned and embraced Iruka tightly while kissing the top of his head.

"I can only hope my little Naru has a similar response." He smirked evilly and continued smoothly, "I just popped in to see Naruto at work but I got the lovely surprise of seeing your beautiful self." The boss was rewarded with a bright blush and light slap from the brunette before he laid his head on his chest. He was currently being amused by a hateful look by the silver haired man as the brunette relaxed before jolting with awareness at his surroundings. Iruka quickly pulled himself from his older brother's arms with a blush to turn to the other man in the room, "I'm so sorry this is~" The brunette was stopped by a hand being placed over his mouth; he looked up at the boss in confusion.

With a laugh the eldest brother made the "shushing" gesture with a slender finger. "Now don't ruin the surprise. If these gentlemen ask who I am you can't tell. I'll see you later tonight. You don't mind if I stay over right?" The older man simply stopped to enjoy the rising jealously in the gray eyed man's covered face and was rewarded with a barely audible growl that received raised brows by two raven haired man that looked similar. The boss evil smirked stretched and he hugged the brunette tightly as the younger man spluttered an eager "Yes!"

As the boss left he waved and purred over his shoulder, "Make sure you tell my sweet Naruto I'm back. I want to surprise him most of all."

**oOo**

Itachi was critically watching the models; they were all doing a great job but he would have to tell Hidan to calm down slightly. The pink haired woman looked near tears. Otherwise he felt that everything was working out perfectly and was happy with how well their choice model was working with Deidara. The raven was pulled from his thoughts and observations by a husky voice that sent lustful shivers up his spine purring out a name. He restrained himself from whipping his head around and calmly turned his head to look at the newcomer.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. These words didn't even begin to describe the ethereal beauty Itachi was currently drinking in with his eyes. Long blood red hair was in a choppy high ponytail that fell past his hips. Long bangs were casually swept to the side of his face and his sleek cat eyes were a bright amethyst surrounded by surprisingly dark eyelashes. His skin was light and pale like cream and lips were a full and light pink and currently stretched into a mocking smirk. He was tall but that raven knew he would be about a foot shorter then himself. His shoulders were slender but slightly broader than Iruka's and the stranger's body was toned and lithe with no extra fat or bulging muscles. He wore a tight black long sleeved shirt and tight skinny jeans the colour of dried blood and black Doc Martens encased his feet.

Itachi was entranced by the image and was yearning to learn the mysterious man's name. The man interacted with Iruka enthusiastically and after a close embrace the raven was shocked to hear a brutal growl from his mentor. He looked at Kakashi in surprise but didn't say anything he felt his younger brother's slight surprise and shared a look with onyx eyes almost exactly like his own. The older Uchiha was drawn back into the conversation in front of him when he heard the small brunette start to invest the newcomer with an embarrassed blush. Itachi felt his heart leap with joy as the small man opened his mouth to say the name he yearned most to hear and was completely crestfallen when slender hands he wished he could feel on his body covered the mouth about to reveal what he currently wanted to know most in the world. The beautiful stranger's smirk was mocking and cruel and the raven found himself imagining the joy of dominating such an impressive figure. The red head spoke in a smooth purr.

"Now don't ruin the surprise. If these gentlemen ask who I am you can't tell. I'll see you later tonight. You don't mind if I stay over right?" Itachi almost convulsed with disappointment; he wanted to know but it was hard to insert yourself in such an emotion filled reunion. The amethyst eyes he wished he could see more clearly locked on a very jealous Kakashi and seemed to shine with sadistic amusement. The raven wished they were looking at him even if they were filled with such mocking and dismissive amusement. The eldest Uchiha was shocked by his own thoughts; he was a rather sadistic lover and had never found himself wanting such masochistic things in his life. He watched the red head leave with mounting disappointment but knew he would spend all his energy trying to find out the gorgeous man's real name.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I'm currently working on two stories (this one and one for blue exorcist) and it's really hard to juggle them both. Unfortunately it may take me weeks to update this but i'll try really hard to do it around two weeks.**

**This chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry for that but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Moving on from my bad habits I bet your happy to finally sorta figure out who the first boss is but now are wondering who the hell Kou is talking to. Hehe**

**Well thank you for all the reviews I received and I finally gave Itachi his other half. I think someone said they wanted that? Also I put some SasuNaru action. It was my first time so i need reviews to understand how badly I did and if you have any pointers please give them to me :)**

**till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four **

**~ooOoo~**

Itachi walked into the his private office with a faint smirk while his younger brother and Kakashi were going over some sort of business data and barely glanced at him when he entered. The eldest Uchiha stood behind them patiently with a evil smirk spreading over his entire face. They both did their best to ignore him; Kakashi even got through around ten more documents before snapping and glaring at his business partner. "Is there a reason why you're just standing there instead of helping the two of us? These papers need to be ready for tomorrows meeting on oversea sales and if you are going to just be a hindrance then LEAVE!" The silver haired man's voice was completely cold and his eyes steel grey were narrowed in irritation.

"Yeah, 'Tachi we can't hand you right now if you're not going to be productive." The raven's beloved younger brother only glared at him from the corner of his eye while leaning his head on one of his hands.

Itachi sighed forlornly, "You two are so grumpy. I swear you'll be very glad when you the good news." His voice was a smooth purr that caught the other two men's attention. They finally gave in and turned to face him with interest and Kakashi started speaking as if repeating a line so well rehearsed he was tired of saying it, "Okay, what good news will make us sooo joyful that you feel the need to prevent us from actually doing something important?"

The raven spoke pleasantly as if he didn't hear the animosity in the older man's voice. "Well I just got us an invite to a very important dinner."

Sasuke sneered vehemently at the news, "I'm supposed to be happy we have to be to polite to a bunch of worthless people with a lot of money?" The elder shook his finger with a smug smirk, "No, no~ with your precious Naruto and Iruka...and of course that beautiful red head that came over to the studio earlier today."

The two visibly brightened; not in way most people could notice unless you had known the men well enough. The younger raven's onyx eyes gained a bright gleam and his smirk was a lot softer than his usual sneer. Since most of Kakashi's face was covered up he had to rely on the older man's boy language and it was screaming happy with the way his tense shoulders eased and his mask twitched into what looked like a smile at the mention of the amber eyed man's name.

"How did you arrange that one big brother?" Sasuke looked amused as he started putting the numerous piles of papers away into separate files.

"Well I called up that lovely little dolphin and said that if their going to celebrate their friends return they should have us over for dinner so he could make some new friends."

Kakashi looked a bit surprised as he started helping the youngest Uchiha get everything organized, "Isn't that a bit too direct? Won't he be suspicious? Oh, and don't call_ my _Ruka lovely." The whole thing was said with a lazy sort of interest except the last statement; complete and utter cold anger accompanied by a threatening glare that had Sasuke snorting lightly in amusement. "Oh come on Kakashi, you know that my brother is pretty much asexual. No need to be so protective."

The silver haired man frowned at the young raven slightly, "If he had said that about your little ray of sunshine would you feel the same way?" The younger Uchiha only frowned and ignored the question as he went to the cabinet to file the folders. Itachi sighed at their useless bickering and leaned against his desk, "Okay~now that you two are done I'll answer the questions. Well firstly I didn't say that straight out but rather I um... ahem manipulated Iruka to come to the conclusions I desired so there is no real reason to be worried about them being suspicious." he waved his hand elegantly as if waving away their concerns with a superior smirk.

"Well I'll admit I'm pleased with the thought of seeing my little kitsune again I'd rather you arranged it so we wouldn't have to see that cocky red head who spoke as if he _owned _Naruto." The younger raven was definitely peeved and jealous of the mysterious newcomer which amused Itachi but he didn't appreciate the insult to his soon to be lover. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi interrupted him with a sullen agreement to Sasuke words, "Yeah, I don't like how that guy was hanging over Iruka. You should try to change the arrangements again since you're so good at manipulating people."

The eldest Uchiha frowned in irritation and snapped at the silver haired man, "Well if you really think about it it was really your little dolphin hanging all over the man and not the other way around." Both men glared with ferocity at each other while Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and made his way to the door, "All you had to say is that your interested in the other guy, big brother. What time do we need to go and where are we going?" Itachi glanced at his brother with a frown and was reward with the sight of his brother's smug knowing smirk that had him sighing in defeat. "You don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke. As for where and when... at Naruto's house at 7."

The younger raven glanced at his watch with a small smirk, "Hmm we have an hour so how about you do some work while me and Kakashi relax." The eldest Uchiha only laughed, "Is that how you plan to reward me for giving you two more time and chances to woo your beloveds? I think not... how about you two finish up while I congratulate my self on a job well done with some champagne?" Both brothers gave each other the fierce and legendary Uchiha glare before they heard a deep sigh of disappointment from Kakashi, "What are you two talking about? We need to get a gift if it's a party; like a bottle of wine or one of those basket things." He shook his head in mock disappointment, swinging thick silver hair from side to side, "You kids are so helpless without me."

Both Uchihas shared a look before saying, "How about we do nothing since we're enough of a gift as it is?" The steel grey eyed man rolled his eyes in amused frustration, "Well I could always count on you two never having self esteem issues."

**oOo**

Kurama strolled easily down the crowed street; his long blood red hair swayed behind him and he walked with vulpine elegance. People parted in the streets to let him past and he grinned in amusement at the amazement and awe in their mundane faces. The red head frowned slightly as he felt a presence behind him accompanied by the thick scent of cheap cigarettes. He quickly turned into the nearest alley, when he felt the person still following him he growled lowly and took a sharp turn in the maze of dark alley ways. Standing close to the wall he waited until the shadow with a cigarette hanging from his lips passed by him. The amethyst eyed man swiftly grabbed the man's collar and slammed the man into the opposing wall with a wide swing. Kurama pulled out his elegant dagger and held it against the man's chest while he used his arm to hold the stalker in place by placing it against his throat. The smoking man coughed and hissed what sounded a lot like "The Hell!" with shock vibrating through his trapped body. The fox like man sneered as he spoke, "You better have a good reason for annoying me like this. Speak, NOW!"

"Um~Do you remember me?" The dark haired man was young and slightly good looking and spoke with a nervous half smile. Kurama distrusted him immediately; people who started sentences like that usually couldn't be exactly honourable when caught following another person and he pressed the tip of his blade deeper into the man's flesh. The dark haired man's limbs tensed and his face turned into a wary and scared frown.

"I don't remember people who don't have any noticeable or worthy presence." The red head spoke coldly as looked into the man's fearful eyes. He watched with detached interest as the brunettes face became extremely bitter and angry; this would probably be important later and he stored the information in his memory.

"Well since you haven't deemed me worthy, I'll just have to remind you. It's me Kouta from the..."

The red head took a sudden step back, only loosening his hold slightly. This was one of the only signs that the man was surprised. His head had tilled to the side and he watched the man with one shinning purple eye as some of his hair fell into his face. His perfect pink lips where pressed into a frown but he remained alert and stepped forward into his former position. Kurama couldn't believe that someone from that hell hole would be following him without a very suspicious reason and was slightly worried that Kou could find him so easy when he had only just recently got back to Tokyo.

"I see...What do you want with me?" The red head met the relaxing man's dark eyes with a tense look pinching his beautiful features.

"I've come to warn you. The Master has found Naruto and Iruka and plans...unspeakable things for them." The brunette spoke with more confidence now that he had the man's complete attention and he saw how uneasy the elegant and cold man was. "I...I told him where to find them but...but he would have found them anyway! He has people everywhere and Naruto's face is splashed on every billboard, magazine cover and commercials!"

Kurama watched as guilt and dismay took over the young man's haggard features and transformed the man's pleasant features into an ugly and pathetic image. With an angry grit of his teeth the red head spoke with his fury burning his husky timbre, "So, I am left to assume you ratted my beloved brothers out to that monster. Why tell me?" His eyes took on a dangerous edge and anger seemed to darken into a deep crimson that matched his long locks. "DO YOU WANNA DIE?" The red head didn't even yell his voice was low and dangerous with his leashed in fury.

Kouta's body shook with a gutless fear and he stuttered over his words of denial, "I...I do-don't want to di-die." The brunette seemed to gather some courage from with in himself as his words gained more coherency, "I felt awful for betraying such a innocent boy like Naruto. No _matter_ how jealous I was of you three... the fact that I double crossed a boy so sweet that he smiled and welcomed me when he finally realized who I was disgusts me." Tears stained the man's cheek and Kurama felt no emotions or sympathy for the pathetic ingrate and was already forming plans to protect the most precious people in his life.

"What about me? What did you say?"

"I told the Master nothing was known about your whereabouts since you left three years ago. He has put more accomplished agents on your case."

"Disgusting." The amethyst eyed man dropped the man against the dirty alley covered cement with a loud thud. Kouta looked up at him nervously and stood up slowly while patting off the back of his pants.

"I'm going to go now...Good luck." He made a move to walk away but was stopped with a slender hand against pushing lightly against his chest. Kurama raised a dark and well arched brow with sly smirk.

"I can't let you go. You are too untrustworthy." With an exaggerated sigh he cracked his neck as he spun his blade lazily in his one hand.

"Men like you don't deserve to live. You betrayed someone with an open heart and loving kindness and will now pay the consequences...Oh and I guess I really want to release all this frustration that completely ruined my mood."

The brunette's mouth dropped open in shock but before Kouta could scream Kurama had his blade's hilt settled tightly in his fist. With a large arc of his hand the silver edge had sliced through the thin flesh covering the brunette's bared throat. Blood splattered in a thick wave that hit the red head in thick, hot droplets. His face was completely emotionless and he didn't even flinch at the feeling of the crimson liquid covering his cream white skin. The brunette stumbled back clutching his weeping throat with desperate hands that wouldn't staunch the flow and an expression of overwhelming betrayal. The amethyst eyed man looked deeply into the fading eyes of Kouta with a smirk, "Did you really think you wouldn't pay for what you've done? I do have to thank you though for warning me and giving me time to plan a effective retaliation."

The now lifeless brunette died in the alley and when his body was discovered it would be classified as a John Doe since Kurama had ensured the face was unrecognizable and he knew the Master wasn't known with leaving any sort of trails so the poor man most likely didn't have any identification. The red head walked with a small smile as he slipped out of the alley and back into the populated streets filled with people unaware of the dark events that had transpired not even 10 feet away in the shadows.

The amethyst eyed man walked further down the street before arriving at his condo but stopped suddenly at the sight of familiar bright yellow hair and golden skin. The young man leaned against a deep orange mustang parked outside the building wearing a black sweater and jeans with bright orange Vans. His long hair was in a high pony tail and his head bobbing to whatever music playing through his headphones. Kurama grinned at the sight of his purpose; he didn't mind getting his hands dirty or having to suffer in the shadows while his brothers lived happily in the light. The only reason he ever did anything was for them, if they were not happy he wasn't happy. It was as simple as that and seeing the younger man brought the red head so much joy that he was literally shaking with happiness. When he had seen Iruka early he had been able to contain and restrain his reaction with the added presence of the other men in the room but now on an empty street he let loose. Naruto didn't seem to have noticed him coming over so Kurama snuck up behind him to wrap the smaller teen in a affectionate bear hug. He watched with bemusement as the blonde jumped and whipped his head around with wide cerulean eyes while yanking out his head phones with an indigent, "What the heck?!"

The red head chuckled darkly with a foxy smile and tightened his hold on the slender body, "Miss me, Kit?"

The blond appeared to go through some sort of shock as he turned his whole body around and wrap his arms around the lithe amethyst eyed man's waist, "I...I can't believe your back! Why didn't you ever contact us? That was really mean of you Onii-chan!" The beautiful blue eyes filled with tears as Naruto literally whimpered with pain, "You promised to never leave us."

Kurama felt his heart break as he looked down at his little brother with a completely stunned expression. He had thought since they both had each they would be okay but it looked like they had been feeling the same loneliness and depression he had experienced when he had been gone. When he finally spoke his voice was raspy and his eyes soft, "I'm sorry but I had to go for work and I didn't want to uproot you guys. You both love Japan and I knew you guys would miss it ."

Naruto pouted as he rested his chin on his older bother's chest and spoke sulkily, "Well we missed you more than we would have missed Japan. And that doesn't explain why you haven't even called once!"

The red head frowned, "Well I was really busy and didn't want to interrupt whatever the two of you were doing but I have been keeping track of the two of you. I was pretty stunned the first time I saw you on TV., Kit. I think I even broke a glass because I was shocked into stillness but you looked pretty happy so I didn't come back to kill whoever coerced you into the scheme."

The blonde giggled happily as he wiped his tears away on Kurama's dark shirt and froze slightly at the feeling of something warm and sticky. He pulled away with a puzzled frown and touched his cheek hesitantly but before he could look at his fingers the red head had grabbed his hand with a stricken expression and fearful eyes.

Kurama couldn't believe he had forgotten the fact that he was splattered in specks of blood. The sight of Naruto's tanned face dotted with blood had brought back painful memories and a jolt of fear that had him snatching the blond's slender hand harshly to stop him from seeing the unclean sight. With a small scowl the red head grumbled, "I slipped in a alley so it's just dirt on your face. Let me just go change before we go." He paused at a sudden thought before asking, "I'm guessing Ruka-chan sent you to pick me up?"

The blond's face looked blank for a moment before smiling brightly with mischievous blue eyes, "Yeah Iruka sent me... but he didn't tell me who I was picking up! That man can be such a mystery sometimes, he kept laughing and saying it was a surprise and the person would recognize me. It's so mean that the two of you would keep the fact you came back a secrest for so long. So you owe me a present to make up for it." Kurama chuckled and ruffled Naruto's golden hair as he pulled the slender teen towards his building. While adding in amusement, "It's only been a few hours since I saw Iruka, you didn't really have to suffer in the dark that long." The blond just stuck out his tounge childishly while trying to keep an upset pout on his face.

**oOo**

Iruka paused at the sight in his door way with wide golden eyes. He shook his head lightly and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I lost track of time and still didn't expect all of you until later." He moved to the side to let the three owners of Sharingan corporation in. They all wore dark sweaters and slacks and it was a slight shock for the brunette to see them all looking so relaxed and casual. As the amber eyed man let them walk inside he pointed down the hall, "Could you please wait in the living room until the other two get here. I sent Naruto to pick our...guest up and it seems they are running a bit late. I'll get you all something to drink while you wait."

Sasuke's mouth was pulled down in a slight frown, "Naruto went to pick that guy up?" he groaned lightly when Iruka gave him a light and oblivious nod and strolled elegantly in the living room. Itachi also looked slightly disappointed as he followed his younger brother after telling the brunette thank you for inviting them.

Iruka shifted lightly from foot to foot when he noticed Kakashi was just staring at him with a small smile. At least it looked like the silver haired man was smiling; the brunette found himself being able to tell but unsure if he was right or not.

"How about I help you with the drinks?" The older man's voice was a smooth purr that had the brunette shivering in some unknown emotion. He nodded shyly and led the man into the kitchen. Iruka quietly asked what he thought the Uchihas would like to drink and the silver haired man chuckled lightly before responding, "Black coffee like their messed up souls."

The golden eyed man blinked in confusion and asked, "What does that mean." The only response he received was another grin and the man asking where he kept his cups. After pointing out the right cabinet Iruka grabbed the bag and started making the coffee. He felt uncomfortable because he could feel Kakashi staring at him and nervously turned around after finishing his preparations. The silver haired man was watching him with an intense grey eye and the honey eyed man was surprised by how flustered the gaze made him. Iruka blushed and fidgeted with his apron, "Soooo~How was your day after the photo shoot?" He felt a bit awkward but was relieved when the older man just nodded with a light smile. "It was pretty bad. Sasuke and I were working and preparing all this paperwork and it was pretty depressing. Buuut, when I heard I was going to see you later...I was pretty _ecstatic_._ " _Kakashi's voice was low and had an almost... lusty tone to it.

Iruka was stunned with his own foolish thoughts and he missed the predatory gleam in the steel grey eyes he avoided by looking down as he blushed brightly with a timid half smile. He was pleased that the older man would be happy to see him; although he thought it was werid that it made him so glad he just thought it was becasue he didn't have that many people to call close friends. Shaking his head he quickly turned to get the coffee to pour in four separate mugs. The brunette put them on a tray and was about to carry them out when it was taken from his hands and it was raised above his head while a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against a muscular chest and Iruka looked up in disbelief to see Kakashi smirking while looking straight ahead; he was flushing uncontrollably and jumped when the silver haired man spoke and he could feel the one eyed man's hot breath hitting his neck."I'll take this. Why don't you tell us a bit about you guys why wait for the other two? Like your family or how you met Naruto and that red head." Iruka was still dazed with the feeling of the older man's steel voice rumbling through the hard chest against his back. He hesitated before answering, "I can tell you a bit but not everything. Since I wasn't only the only person that suffered I won't share the secrets but I can tell the general information none of us would ever mind sharing."

The two of them entered the living to find Sasuke and Itachi studding a picture frame. The picture depicted a toddler Naruto on the shoulders of young Kurama and tiny Iruka beside the red head with his hair down while the blonde reached down to ruffle his long hair. All of them were extremely slender, almost malnourished looking but their large smiles vastly out weighed their rugged appearances. Iruka smiled fondly at the picture as he passed out the mugs from the tray Kakashi had laid on the coffee table.

"That was the first picture we took when we escaped." The honey eyed man hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until he saw the way they all looked at him with narrowed eyes. The statement would only increase Kakashi's interest and the brunette wished he had a bit more control when it came to speaking out his honest thoughts and feelings outloud. He scratched his nose nervously, "I told Kakashi I would explain _some_ things but I see I've now gained all of your attention I'll probably have to expand a little more but i will have to keep it sorta vauge."

When they had all settled down Iruka began to speak.

"It began when I was four and the red head you see in that picture was and for the story's sake I'll call him Kyu; Naruto hadn't been born yet. All our are parents were very close since they didn't have any family and so we were raised as siblings. The day Naruto's mother went into labor everyone left to go with her to the hospital while we stayed with a babysitter. The thing that is important now to mention is that they all were police officers famous for all their good works but unfortunately this made their enemies a whole lot nastier. On their way to the hospital they were attacked and everyone was found dead on sight except for Naruto's mother. They brought her to the hospital with serious stab wounds but she insisted they get her baby out before treating her because if they treated her for her wounds they could risk harm to her baby. And so as a result Naruto was born and she was only able to hold him once and name him before she died."

As he spoke Iruka felt himself get quieter and quieter with repressed pain but it was okay since the room was so silent. He continued with a slight hitch in his voice, "And that's how we all became orphans. Luckily we were all put in the same orphanage; Kyu and I were basically the ones who raised Naruto since the workers were busy with all the other babies there. Those days were fine, we may have lost our parents but we had a lovable little blond to take care of and keep happy. We spent our nights telling him stories of what we could remember of our parents and he feel in love with the memories. The trouble only started when Naruto turned five; the orphanage had opened a different building for boys over five years of age to fifteen. We were all sent their with about ten(?)other boys. The director of this orphanage didn't keep any other workers since we were all at the age to take care of our selves and the older ones were given chores and duties like cooking. After a year of living there we started noticing his weird behaviour. The three of us shared a room together and sometimes in the middle of night I would wake up to see him at our door just watching us while were asleep... and then his attitude towards us changed. He was always complimenting our looks and skills and he started to...touch us. Nothing sexual but it was starting to get awkward. Then one day me and Kyu left to get some ice cream and when we got back we couldn't find Naruto. We were so frightened that at first panicked but eventually we checked the basement and he was just sitting there holding Naruto. He was whispering in his ear and Naruto was shaking so badly from fear that even today we can't get him to tell us what the disgusting old man said."

When the honey eyed man paused he noticed that Sasuke seemed angry...no more like furious. His expression was completely blank and impassive but his onyx eyes shined with the promise of death and retribution. Iruka frowned, "Maybe I should stop." He looked up after feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder. Kakashi was looking at him with serious eyes, "Please continue, we want to know what happens."

Iruka sighed but continued only slightly relucatant but vastly comforted with the weight and warmth given with the silver man's hold, "Kyu was not happy, he attacked the orphanage manager in a viscous rage and that was the first time we received "punishment" for disobedience. He beat us so bad we couldn't leave the basement and we found out later that for the other boys he had always been cruel. Only to us did he ever treat with kindness and care until that day and then we became the ones that received the most abuse. We had to begin to call him "Master" and he started his training. His philosophy was that to get the body you had to break the spirit for complete control and loyalty; it turns out he wanted our bodies bad but he wanted us completely obedient to him first. I won't talk about what he did because honestly I just can't speak about it without completely breaking down and what he did to the other two is not my business to share. I will say that he preyed on our weaknesses and fears and exploited them to ruin us. In a way his plans worked beautifully and in a way it didn't; we never bowed down to his demands but we never really the same." The brunette figeted nervously as he took a deep breath and wraped his arms tightly around himself. "Kyu and I always tried to shield Naruto and most of the time it worked but as the blond got older the more attention he paid to him. About three years later when I was twelve and Kyu was thirteen and Naruto had just turned eight and after one particularly harsh beating he tied us up. I remember being really afraid because we were too weak to fight and the only one he kept with him was Naruto. He had decided to beat us again but individually and make us watch while starting with the youngest. Now Naruto said something that really angered the master to a level we had never seen before. If I remember correctly it was something along the lines of 'You may try to break us but you will never own us. We will always have each other and that is what makes us stronger than you, you pitiful piece of trash.' Naruto was not the type to speak so harshly and that day we saw a side of him that is only really shown when he is _really _pissed."

"The master pulled out a knife and I can't remember exactly what he said but he raved something about 'putting his mark on us'. And he cut those scars onto Naruto's face. Just as he finished I finally broke out of my bonds and rushed towards him; Kyu was tied tighter then I was and it was taking him longer to break free and he was yelling at me to take Naru and run but I...I couldn't leave him there. Naruto was crying and I was trying to pull him up so I could get him to start running when I was grabbed by my hair and the blade was ripped across my face. Unlike Naruto he didn't take the time to do anything as delicate and as result my scar is a lot wider and rougher." Iruka paused as he ran a finger lightly across his face with a pain filled expression as the memories seemed to over take him. "He kicked me down and started towards Kyu but it wasn't like he had just been sitting there; he broke free and met the Master half way. Kyu was still small but big enough that when he fought he had an actually chance to land a solid hit, not to mention he had begun to learn martial arts and was a natural. He yelled at me to run and for the first time I listened. There was so much blood that I was terrified that Naruto was going to bleed to death, I grabbed him and hid. I could hear screaming before it became so silent; I was terrified that he killed Kyu until the idiot popped out of nowhere and dragged us away. We picked up our prepared bags because me and Kyu had always planned on escaping eventually and this seemed to be the perfect time to leave."

"Kyu and I had saved up some money but not as much as we wanted. After leaving we lived on the streets for a couple of months until Kyu had found some sort of job where we got an apartment and school founding for us to attend a very good school in Kyoto. When he turned sixteen he quit working for the guy who had been supporting us and started some sort of business Naruto and I weren't allowed to get involved in because he wanted to us stay focused on school. After a while me and Naruto insisted on getting part time jobs since Kyu had been working himself to death but he refused to let us until he left when he was eighteen."

Iruka let out a long breath, "That's about it. Wow, you all most have been so bored with me talking this long."

He was embarrassed and stunned when Kakashi suddenly took away his full mug of coffee away to place it back on the tray and embraced him tightly, "What...what are you do..doing?!" The brunette stuttered with a large blush covering his face as he felt the strong arms tightening around him again. The smell of wood and spices comforted him slightly and he started shaking in a effort to not cry as heard the silver haired man's voice against his ear, "You were so strong...all of you. But I'll always be there for you if you need someone to talk to."

Just as he was about to thank him when the older man was yanked away violently. Kurama was holding the Kakashi's wide collar in his fist and literally growled, "What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto popped out from behind the furious red head with wide azure eyes and a big smile, "Hey! It's the one eyed scarecrow with the..." The blond stopped with a blush at the sight of a smirking Sasuke and hid behind the amethyst eyed man again. When the older brother saw all of this his eyes narrowed and he dropped the lazy silver haired man as he hissed, "Now, what the fuck did you do to my little brother, you pansy looking bastard?" He took a threatening step forward when Sasuke asked, "So your _just_ his brother, good." with a almost sly smirk. The smirk and question stopped the irritated man in his tracks as he starred at the raven with an incredulous look.

"Just, just! Why the emphasis? I hate both you cocky bastards already! Why are you even here?" Kurama roared in irritation as he threw up his hands and turned to walk into the kitchen followed by a skittish blond singer.

Iruka scratched his cheek as he laughed nervously, "I better explain that I invited you all. I'm sorry he was so rude and um...violent. Come to the dinning room I'm sure the dinner is finished now."

After taking all the cups they went into the dinning room connected to the kitchen to find Naruto sitting on the table and playing with Kurama's hair as he stood in front of the singer. The red head glared at them but otherwise didn't acknowledge their presence. Iruka sighed as he put away the dishes, "Older brother I invited this people to celebrate your return. I want you to introduce your self right now and to quit being so rude." The honey eyed man put his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot with an impatient frown. The amethyst eyed man pouted and nodded sullenly, looking a lot like Naruto with his childish response, "I'm Nazimake Kurama. Naruto's biological older brother and Iruka's adopted older brother. It's not nice to meet any of you and I would rather have had dinner without your terrilble and disruptuve presence. Also you two," he pointed menacingly at Kakashi and Sasuke and growled, "stay away from my brothers or else I'll kill you. Slowly... Painfully."

With a loud huff Iruka whacked his older brother on the head and pointed to a seat for the red head to go to while he got the food. The brunette smiled politely at everyone else and asked them to sit where ever they liked and he would be back soon with the food. Sasuke quickly claimed the seat next to Naruto while Itachi sat beside a disgruntled Kurama. Kakashi sat in the only seat beside on that was empty and waited for Iruka to return with a light grin.

_"Dinner sure is going to be fun," _Thought Iruka as he picked up the hot platters and some plates, _"I just hope Anniki can try and be civilized." _Although he knew that was a lot to hope for, the brunette still thought miracles happened when you least expected them to.

**oOo**

Naruto felt himself relaxing as he talked to the raven; Sasuke hadn't mentioned the um...kiss and the blond found himself in a very interesting conversation about their company building overseas. Although he had never been very business orientated he enjoyed hearing and learning about running them since his older brother was always neck deep in papers and information when he was younger. The charts filled with colourful graphs and lines in large circles parted into what looked like uneven pie slices always caught the little fox's attention anf more times than note he would be found among piles of paper writing his name in a messy scrawl on all the biggest peices to clame his slice. The singer only realized now that he had propaly ruined a lot of important papers in his youth but his brothers had never gotten angry; Kurama would always just smile and pull him into a big hug while picking up all the ruined graphs and promise that the next time they bought a real pie he would get the biggest portion. Naruto remebered he would giggle happily while the red head threw him in the air before cathing him and passing over to a bemused Iruka.

The memories caused the teen's eyes to mist slightly with tears as he turned his eyes to watch his brother talk with surprising enthusiasim to the older Uchiha. He started slightly at the weight of a hand resting on his sholder and turned to look into the warm dark eyes of Sasuke who watched him with an amused smirk, "Did I lose you for a moment there, dobe?" Naruto pouted but couldn't keep himself from giving a bright smile. Even though he hadn't known the raven long he thought it was resonable to assume that seeing even a half smile that was sort of a warm smirk was a rare sight and deserved a visually sign of all the happiness welling up inside himself at the sight. Unable to resist his positve emotions he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a warm hug while nuzzling his neck, "Were you worried? Don't beeeeee~I was only lost for a second." The blond cooed the words as he inhaled the unique scent the Uchiha possed; a great mix of spicey musk, clover, cedar wood and some kind of sweet berry that made him grin.

Naruto felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist and whisper huskly in his ear, "I wasn't worried, idiot. I would just find you and bring you back." The blond tilted his head back to look up at him with a bright smile even though a slight shiver had slipped down his spine as the raven's words had him reeling with a bundle of confusinf emotions. Although he had been joking the singer couldn't help but feel that Sasuke truly meant what he said and that mad him...estatic. Naruto had only had two people who would be willing to do anything for him and the thought of Sasuke caring enough about him made him feel as if he was dancing on cloud nine. He snuggled deeper into the raven's hold and heard Sasuke chuckle with a slightly dark hint tainting his amusement.

But before the blond could relax himself in the new found arms of someone who cared for him he heard a familar growl. "Untangle yourself from that leachours cad. You're still so naive, hugging and snnuggling everyone in sight!" Naruto looked over his shoulder with a large pout and loosened his hold a bit, "Nuh~uh! I'm not stupid and it's mean to call other people names oni-chan! You should try to get to know Sasu before you start judging him." Even though the blond wanted to refuse his older brother's commands, his instincts told him to obey for the safety of his life and limbs. With a reluctant frown he eased his arms away from the raven's body and settled in his chair with a childish frown and crossed arms but instantly brightened at the sight of Iruka entering with the food. Clapping his hands in excitement he bounced in his chair in a sudden mood swing and gave Sasuke a warm grin, "You're going to loooove Ruka-nii's cooking it's the BEST!"

The raven gave him a cool grin, "I'm sure you're right." The blue eyed teen bobbed his head enthusiasticlly as his eyes watched the steaming food get put on the table.

Naruto looked up to meet familar amethyist eyes that had lost all their earlier heat and were just watching him with warmth. The blond gave him a warm wave before digging into the food eagerly only to recieve a stinging slap from a irritated brunette. He placed both hands on his throbbing head and gave the older man a wounded look, "What was that for?!"

Iruka's eyebrow twicted and a angry smile streched across his face, "What was that for? Are you serious?! I thought we had raised you right. You have to wait until the guests are served before you start stuffing your face."

"Come on Ruka don't be so hard on the Kit he dosen't have to wait. It would be cruel to make someone so eager for your cooking wait." Kurama spoke with a warm purr as he shot his little brother a grin. Naruto's face instantly brightened with hope and gratitude in his beloved brother's direction that was instantly crushed to dust with the brunette's stern head shake in a resolute negative. He deflated and watched with sad tears as everyone gave him smypathetic looks and filled their plates; although Kakashi was the only one already eating. The blond gave him a mystified look but was happy when Iruka gave him the go ahead with a soft pat and affectionate rub. With renewed gusto he dug into the remains of the food and ate with a satisfied smile and watched with amusement and confusion as he saw his golden eyed brother flush before sitting next to a smug looking Kakashi and fidget nervously while playing with his hair.

They ate in semi-silence as conversations popped up between certain pairs. Naruto was distracted from inhaling his food with the sight of his older brother's long red hair slip past his shoulder, dangerously close to his food. The red head would flip his hair back in irritation before contiuing to eat or respond to whatever Itachi was saying to him. The blond hopped up from his chair to skip behind Kurama and ran his hand through the silky strands with a giggle.

"Having troubles, big brother?" He pulled the thick bunch up as he got a soft grunt in response to his question and wrapped the hair up in a high ponytail. When the blond finished with a grin he heard the red head snort as his hair still slipped forward in the style. "Great job, Kit." Naruto huffed and grabbed the swinging hair and parting it into three peices to create a choppy and messy braid.

When the braid still slipped forward the blue eyed teen let out a determined growl and swiftly wrapped the braid around his throat in a weird sort of scarf that caused Kurama to let out a puff of laughter as he pulled the blond's head down to give him a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks. Now what do you want?" Naruto only pouted in indignition, "Why do I have to want something? I'm only doing what I've always done when we ate together before. It's your fault you don't remember, after three years without my wonderful presence." The blond flounced back towards his seat but paused at the sound of his door bell ringing. Spining on his heel he bounced towards the door and whipped it open, the singer blinked and scrathed the back of his head when he didn't see anyone at the door. He surveyed the yard before looking down. A small brown package sat on the step; it wasn't very big and covered in some sort of brown paper covering and strips of ducktape. It had official looking FedEX tag but he didn't think they delivered this late at night, shrugging his shoulders Naruto picked the box up and shut the door. As he walked towards the dinning room through the hall he ripped off the strips tape. When he reached the entrace he paused to dig through the styrofoam that had been revealed when he had popped the lid open.

"Naaaaaaru~Don't just leave the paper all over the place! Pick it up and throw out." Iruka was studying the trail of ripped up paper and tape Naruto had left behind while everyone turned in their seats or leaned over to watch him. The blond only gave the brunette a look as he dug his hand around.

"What do you have there, kit?" Naruto heard the tension in the red head's husky timbre but ignored it as his hand finally hit something in the box. He pulled it out with a swift yank and froze when his azure eyes settled on the object. The blondes eyes widened and he dropped the box and his brows furrowed as he started shaking."I~It isn't possible...NOT possible!" The singer shook his head in denial as his hands twiched between throwing the item aside or cluntching tightly on it. He heard chairs tople as someone or some of them stood up in a rush and Naruto flinched when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. When the blond heard Iruka's horrifed whisper he felt dread slip down his spine as fear washed over him and everything black.

**Character Ages:(Because yesshe-257378 requested the ages :D )**

**Naruto/ Naru-18 Sasuke-20 Gaara-23**

**Iruka-21 Kakashi-27 Neji-22**

**Kurama-22 Itachi-25 Hinata-19**

**Kiba-20**

**Sakura-23**

**Thanks to all you reviewd! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 Someone remarked on my vagueness and I have to say that made me laugh so hard because I have my sister read over my chapters before I post them and she is always complaining about how vague I am and I had a moment of complete glee knowing that people have the same reaction. : P Um... PLEASE REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner : ) (They fuel me- NO lie)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Little bit of inappropriate behavior between Sasuke and Naruto. If you don't like I would tell you not to read but then if you didn't like why are you reading this in the first place?**

**NO beta so there will be mistakes if I or my sister didn't catch them.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five**

**~ooOoo~**

_It was soft, plushy and comforting against his bruised skin. The faint scent of oranges and cinnamon wafted from the object making the small boy smile. It was a golden fox with blue button eyes and a stitched on mouth and black button nose. The tip of the tail, ears, and paws were white and Naruto softly ran his hand against everything, hardly believing that it was his. He hadn't been given any gifts since they had been sent to live in what they now called "The House of Horrors" when they had enough energy to even joke about their current dilemma. The blonde softly nuzzled the handmade plushy and gave his older a brother that shone with his overwhelming happiness. Kurama simply grinned as he ruffled the younger boy's bright yellow spikes while handing a dolphin teddy bear to an ecstatic Iruka._

_"I decided to make these a while ago since you guys haven't gotten anything new in awhile. It's a bit late since both of your birthdays have already passed but I just finished mine and it's my birthday today...So," with a small shrug of his slender shoulders the red head pulled out a small red fox to press against his chest, "I thought 'why not today?' Ya know?"_

_Naruto jumped up and danced in a circle before diving forward to give the smirking boy a tight hug. "Of course today's the perfect day! Now we all have one!"_

_ When he finally let the red head go, the tiny blond bounced around with a bubbly laugh unable to contain his excitement until a slender arm wrapped around him while the other pulled a giggling Iruka into the group hug. Kurama laughed easily which was so different from the usual frown or mocking smirk he wore at the house or school, "I'm glad you agree and that you like them." He gave Naruto a stern look and only received wide innocent blue eyes in response as the blond's bottom lip automatically jutted out in a little pout. "These were hard to make so I expect you to be careful. Oh and make sure not to eat with yours, Kit. You have to be the sloppiest eater I know!"_

_Naruto only pouted more with glittering eyes as he broke away from his brother's loose grip and ran for the trees. The blond paused at the tree line as he turned around to face his siblings to offer some sort of explanation for his sudden actions, not that they weren't already use to his complete randomness but some days he felt completed to reveal some of the mystery behind his decisions. "Let's go play in the forest! If the other kids see our new teddy bears they'll tell the master and he'll make us throw them away." He made a disgusted face before letting out a loud laugh while running into the trees with his arm swinging the golden fox. The blue eyed boy could hear the sound of his older brothers laughter as they joined him._

_Their pounding of their feet was the only sound on the soft dirt as they darted like spirits through the trees covered in rough bark and soft emerald green bushes. Naruto finally spotted the familiar clearing; soft grass blew gently in the breeze and the swell of chirping from birds in the surrounding trees rose and fell like an orchestra. He tumbled down with a ringing giggle and once the blond had settled he turned his face upwards to feel the soft warmth of the sun's rays as he closed his eyes. The little boy felt the soft warmth of his brother's bodies as sat down next to him in a more dignified fashion. The familiar scents made him grin as he spoke, "Every day should be like this. Warm, sunny, with people you love."_

_The blond tipped his head forward and suddenly the sun was gown as he looked down at his hands resting in his lap, the fox was curled in his lap and Naruto raised one hand to gently stroke one of the ears. He whispered in a voice filled with regret, "When it's like this...It almost feels like nothing will ever hurt us." It was really too bad that the statement wasn't the truth. These moments were the happiest in his life and they almost felt like a lie when they were forced to go back. Running seemed like the best ideas but the questions of where and how always came up and crushed those ideals making them seem pointless and hopeless._

_His head was suddenly was pushed forward until his chin touched his chest as both of his brothers ruffled his hair._

_"One day...It'll be different." Iruka's voice was soft and comforting like the hand he used to pet Naruto's wild spikes and the blond couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch with a small purr and hopeful grin. Who wouldn't want to believe the words held some truth, especially when said by somebody you loved and trusted?_

_"That's right, Kit! Don't be all sad, it doesn't suit you. Your big brother will take care of everything." The amethyst eyed boy sounded confident and his nails dug into the blond's scalp softly as his wide smirk exposed one fang like tooth. Naruto yelped at the slight pain and leaned back to shoot his brother a dirty look. Kurama only smirked smugly before hissing softly and pushing him back into his former position while keeping his hand firmly in place on top of his head._

_With a slightly amused smile the little fox like boy shook off their hands and pitched his body forward to lay sprawled on his stomach, snuggling his new fox against his face. The buttons were cool against his skin while the soft cotton seemed to have absorbed some of the sun's rays and was gently warming his skin. Running his free hand against the cool grass he blue eyed boy softly let his eye lids fall and could only hope to dream of the future peace that may overtake the darkness that overwhelmed their lives._

_Ooo_

_It hurt. His body could hardly move. Bruises and blood darkened his skin and Naruto could feel the hot tears making tracks down his cheeks. The blond could only feel these things since the only thing he could see was darkness covering and hiding everything from sight._

_The darkness swallowed up everything leaving the young boy to only _feel. _Feel this bloody and raw finger tips ran as they slowly ran down the wet door while he whimpered softly. He could feel the deep groves and trails left by his own nails when he use to claw the door like some sort of animal begging for release. They were rough and in uneven swipes that reminded him of claws when he saw them during the day. It almost seemed unreal when the daylight would reveal how desperate he had been. And that left Naruto to wonder...Why?_

_Why did they have to suffer? Why after years of loneliness did they have to be forced to suffer at the hands of a monster? Why was happiness so hard to find? Why? Why?! WHY?!_

_He struggled to lean on his arms but they collapsed beneath him, leaving his face on the hard ground. The blond wanted to scream out his frustration, his anger, and his pain. He even wanted to beg for release like he use to in the beginning but his pride stopped any such outbursts. Kurama always said they must remember to two things no matter what happened to them: dignity and love. Those two things were certain to help them through any ordeal according to the sage red head._

_And so, Naruto swallowed back the fear clogging his throat, closed his eyes to the darkness, and imagined warm sunlight with two smiling faces looking down at him as they held his hands in theirs while sitting in a grassy clearing._

_A small grin spread across the blond's face at the beautiful thought. He could almost feel the two hands holding his own gently._

_But these gentle and happy thought were shattered as the door swung open sharply. Naruto kept his eyes screwed tightly shut to block out reality and keep them from opening in surprise; if he didn't see it wasn't happening, right? The blond couldn't however ignore when the bony fingers grabbed his hair roughly causing him to wince at the abuse to his tender scalp and pulled his sore body out roughly with a rough chuckle._

_oOo_

Naruto woke up with a startled gasp. He hated dreaming of the "dark days". The sunlight streaming through the open blinds eased the teen's phantom fear and he struggled to sit up before abruptly being pulled tightly against a muscular chest. The blond twist his body around to see Sasuke lying next to him with his arms draped across Naruto's waist and shoulders. The blue eyed teen blushed as he tried to understand why the raven was in his bed. Confusion took predominance over his mind but Naruto wasn't the type of person to let worry distract him over his own personal satisfaction and he was pretty satisfied with lying in the raven's arms. Which was really unexpected since his body was so muscular and hard...

And so with a hesitant but happy grin he nuzzled his face against the older man's neck taking a deep whiff (not creepy by the way) of his natural scent. A scent of woody cedar musk, peppermint and leather; it was serious surprising how _good _Sasuke smelt since nobody should be so perfect in the morning.

The blond was comforted with the other man's presence but really need to remember why the Uchiha was there; it was becoming increasingly worrying since the last thing he could recall was picking through the package to find...He froze in fear at his own train of thought and quickly buried his face deeper into the strong chest. His whole body shook while he screwed his eyes shut to keep his sudden tears from falling. Naruto felt the hand that has previously been resting against his shoulder move to stroke his head. The blond looked up with watery azure orbs to meet Sasuke's ebony eyes that were half lidded with sleep.

"Bad dream, Dobe?" The older man's voice was a husky timbre that sent a shiver up the teen's spine as he saw unfamiliar concern in the raven's eyes as he smirked softly. Naruto nodded his head with a quiet whimper and snuggled closer, loving the warmth the other body gave off although it wasn't really cold in his room or under the covers the chill in his bones only seemed to recede the closer he was to the older man.

"Don't worry. I'm here." The words were said softly as the raven's eyes started to slip shut again. It would seem Sasuke wasn't really a morning person and the way he so easily slipped back to his slumber was a very strong indication of this fact.

The blond liked how he was feeling in that moment. All the fear, sadness, and even slight pain were gone at the Uchiha's sleep words but he wanted more of the good feelings. He remembered how warm...Or more like hot haze that had come over him during their kiss. He didn't really understand his current relationship with the older man but he knew they couldn't exactly be friends...unless... Was Sasuke was the type of person that kissed his friends frequently?

The singer decided to ignore his own question and go after what he wanted and craved. Placing his hands against the bone white skin he pushed himself forward to place his lips against one pale ear. "Waaaake up! I want something Teme...Give it to me!" Naruto's voice was a desperate whine

as he nibbled lightly on the skin near his lips, trying to quench some of the hunger that had begun to burn at the memory of the kiss while dragging his slightly long nails against silky skin. It wasn't really enough so he rubbed his hands along the strong muscles and marvelled at the lithe strength of the raven's muscles.

Dark eyes popped open and the blond felt the hand on his waist tighten as the hand resting in his hair pulled his head back. The slight pain only made his hunger burn brighter as his azure orbs gleamed with excitement and his tongue ran over his lips as he resisted the urge to nibble and lick the wide expanse of skin exposed. The raven cocked an eyebrow in slight surprise yet still seemed amused and his eyes shined darkly, "What is it that you want exactly?" Naruto didn't miss the smug and husky tone since the timbre for some reason sent delicious shivers up his spine but he found himself unable to answer Sasuke's question

The blond didn't really understand what he desired and therefore couldn't put it into words let alone give the older man a reply so he went with his more _basic _instincts and broke free of the Uchiha's hold to straddle the lithe hips and place his hands against the hard stomach. The feeling of the older man's tight washboard abs against his palms made Naruto bite his lips as a lusty flutter went through his body. He pressed his body closer so that they were chest to chest and shuddered at all the contact but now he only wanted to be closer! The singer pressed light kisses along the column of Sasuke's neck up to his strong jaw line, loving the way the raven would growl softly when he nipped the skin gently. Large hands gripped his tan hips and the azure eyed teen whimpered at the tickling feeling the fingers caused as they drew tiny circles and swirls on his skin.

"I want~I want...More." Naruto hated how needy he sounded as he whined the desperate words with wide blue eyes and pouting lips but since that was how he genuinely felt he could see nothing wrong with it as he pressed his lips softly against the raven's.

Well, it didn't take long for Sasuke to take the gentle kiss and turn it into something very different. Teeth clacking against each other while tongues fought for dominance and sharp bites sent a thrilling sense of pain and pleasure singing through his body. The blond quickly let the older man take control, he loved how and aggressive the older man was as the raven kissed him with his tongue moving harshly with rough strokes before the soothing and gentle strokes against Naruto's that had the blond craving both and unable to decide what he liked best as the Uchiha simultaneously ran his pale hands along the singer's slender body.

With swift and elegant movements the raven had flipped their positions and settled himself in between the blond's legs while sliding his hand roughly against Naruto's thigh as he started nuzzling his throat. The singer mewled and whined and started grinding his hips roughly against the ones connected and dominating his. Sasuke roughly bit his neck as he changed the pace to the blond's frantic thrusts to make it slower and even, effectively turning the blond to a whimpering and shuddering mess that needed more friction to reach the peak building in his body.

"Sas~Sasuke...Aaah...mhm."

The raven just growled as he reclaimed Naruto's abandoned lips with a sharp nip of his teeth and swipe of his tongue. The blond moved his hands which had previously been gripping the Sasuke's shoulders to run them through the older man's ebony locks to pull him even closer. Just as their bodies were completely flushed against each other there was a loud banging on his bedroom door accompanied by a sleepy shout, "Kit! It's time to get up and eat! Make sure to bring that annoying duck butt with yooou!"

They snapped apart but Naruto noticed that Sasuke did it rather reluctantly and with a deep frown as he threw the door a glare. The blond rolled out of the bed with a bright blush making its way from his neck to his face. Your brother telling you to wake up also seemed an efficient way to stop any burn or desire you felt since you were left with only extreme embarrassment.

And while his brother always told him to go with his instincts but he didn't think Kurama meant to accost your guests in such a...Such a...Indescribably pleasurable manner. Naruto didn't know how the raven felt about him and he didn't really understand his own feelings...and yet he felt so good and safe when he was with the Uchiha that he was now determined to make the usually indifferent man ( usually to others~ he kinda wondered 'why?' but decided to leave that thought for another time) his.

Jumping up he ran to his draws but paused as he noticed he was just wearing a pair of black briefs and a large black t-shirt with a orange swirl on it. He continued to his destination to pull out a pair of thigh high legwarmers and slip on his fox slippers. The blond turned to watch the raven slowly step out of the bed with cat like stretch that had the singer panting as he admired the muscular chest that arched with a beautiful display of muscle and sinews. The marble like skin seemed to sparkle as the sun danced along his body and he felt his eyes follow the trail of dark hair leading into the sweat pants that hung low on the Sasuke's hips. When he brought his eyes back up with a deep gulp he saw the devious and smug smirk on the raven's face as he watched the blond admire his body and gave his body another slight stretch that showed his body and muscles off more. Naruto took another deep breath as he stuttered with a blush that burned even his ears after spreading from his neck and cheeks, "Um...Wou~would you like t...To borrow a~a t-shirt?"

"Hnn, I'm already wearing a pair of your pants so why not a t-shirt?" Sasuke watched him with gleaming eyes as he stood in the middle of the room with one hand against his hip. The teen quickly whipped his head around to rifle through his draws to find another shirt big enough to fit the onyx eyed man since he was begining to find his gaze...predatory. Finally he found a a long sleeved shirt that said _The Ultimate Bad Ass _in a scrawl like script that looked like it would be about the right size to fit Sasuke. He tossed it at the raven who caught it effortlessly and opened his bedroom door as he waited for the older man to finish putting the piece of cloth on. They both walked through the halls to the kitchen to find everyone already seated while drinking coffee with plates filled with waffles and pancakes. The blond stifled the giggle at the domestic sight of of Kakashi and Itachi borrowing what seemed like of Kurama's old clothes while talking to the red head and Iruka, although the clothes were bigger than his own and Iruka's they were still a little too tight on the their defined chests.

Naruto was surprised with how fast his older brother had taken to the Sharingan company owners, especially the older Uchiha. The amethyst eyed man wasn't known for liking people at all and it made the blond happy to see him so at ease with people other than himself and the gentle brunette. Although it may be due to how much him and Iruka were so close to the men already; it was natural for the eldest brother to immediately like anyone they thought was worth it even if it took weeks of suspicious investigation for him to give up his surly attitude.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down next to each other and were immediately presented with plates filled with freshly made waffles coated with blueberry syrup and ripe strawberries. The blond gave Iruka a bright thank you as he dug into his plate but paused as he remembered something extremely important.

"Hey! I was wondering why you guys are still here?" but the blond was quick to assure them, "Not that it is a bad thing but I was pretty confused this morning."

"Good question, Kit. It's because Ruka was scared after what happen and-" Kurama's answer was cut off with a swift smack on the head from the currently fuming brunette.

"Baka! I was worried and in no condition to do anything if...If you know he came to collect us." Iruka's voice gradually became soft and sad as he settled in his seat beside Kakashi with a small frown marring his face. "We were lucky they agreed to stay over, especially since they are probable busy." He gave the three men a grateful smile and received various responses centred around the fact that it really wasn't a problem and they had all enjoyed their stay.

"Big brother is so mean with all his teasing." Naruto said with a pout but there was really no amusement in his eyes. His mood had been dampened significantly with the possible "what if's" and "could have's" the brunette's words had brought up. The blonde poked his waffles with a little frown as his imagination conjured all the worst alternative events that could have unfolded. They were so lucky that none of them had come true.

The singer popped up from his seat with a determined expression and started giving everyone around the table quick hugs (lingering a little longer than necessary on Sasuke but that was something he would never admit-he wasn't obsessed with the man already!) and ended with his eldest brother. "I'm sorry for being such a flake last night, I always thought I was made of sterner stuff. I'm happy that you guys had fun even though I probably ruined everything and I hope the next time we get together for pleasure (rather than business) we can get through the evening without any sissy fainting acts from me."

He gave them a bright smile as he gave the scowling red head another squeeze around his neck. Naruto was suddenly covered with a glomp from his other brother who was crying for some reason then again Iruka was always very emotional and the simplest things reduced the man to tears.

"You are the sweetest thing in the world! I love you!"

The blond felt his eye twitch as he realized what set the older man off, "Are you seriously sobbing all over the place 'cause you can't handle how adorable I am?" The blond considered his own words deeply before nodding in agreement, "It seems pretty reasonable...Actually why isn't everyone crying?"

Naruto gave everyone else an affronted look as he shook Kurama and was only given the most amused expression he had ever seen on the usually serious and indifferent men (if you didn't count their smirks, which always slightly mocking and sarcastic). Suddenly the red head burst into laughter and the blond and brunette could only follow. Their brother's laugh was rare although they heard it often it was always a treat to hear the rich timbre and always induced a bubbly glee in both of them; it was a lot like being swept by a wave, you had to go with the flow. And this particular flow lightened the dark mood that had been settling on them after waking up and realizing the night before hadn't been some sort of messed up nightmare.

**oOo**

**The Night Before**

**(Hehe, the revealing the box's contents if you hadn't yet guessed)**

Sasuke watched as the red head caught the falling blond with rising panic. He had been slightly worried at the extreme terror that had darkened the singer's usually shinning face at the sight of what he pulled out of the package. The raven watched with narrowed eyes as a small fox teddy bear rolled out of Naruto's limp hand and fell to the floor with a dull thump with the styrofoam filled box. He couldn't understand why such a simple thing would cause such a reaction but by the way the tanned brunette went completely white and seemed to wobble on his feet only to be steadied by a concerned Kakashi and the way Kurama's lips tightened into a thin angry line the reason couldn't be all that good.

The red head cussed in a steady stream as he hefted the unconscious blond and darted through the halls, most likely to put the blue eyed teen in bed. Sasuke pursed his lips as he picked the small fox up; one button eye was loose and hanging by a literal thread while the other was completely gone. It was astonishing really to see how a worn out teddy bear could cause such extreme reactions from the siblings but his recent discovery about the Dobe's past then the recent events made sense. What the Uchiha couldn't believe was that the sick fuck was still after Naruto; he had been sickened with the knowledge of the former abuse and had already sworn in his mind to find the man and make him pay but now...Now the man needed to be dealt with permanently.

Sasuke shared a lock with his brother and Kakashi they all seemed to come to a mutual agreement without even having to say anything and wordlessly the younger raven pulled out his cell phone and spoke with impatience when his call was finally answered, "Sai, there is a package that I need you to track. It seems to be from FedEx but the arrival time is not what you would call legitimate," the raven strode towards the discarded box to read the tag, "The cereal number is 12HYU IJ890 and I need to know who sent it and where to find them. I want this information now but I am willing to give you two days, so don't waste any time."

Without waiting for a response he ended the call to receive approving looks from Itachi and his former guardian just as an irritated red head stomped into the room with his ever present scowl when without the presence of his sunshine brother and usually cheerful Iruka. Sasuke watched Kurama with faint interest as he saw the immediate anger and frustration on the other man's face. The amethyst eyed man snatched the toy away from him and he relinquished it easily as the man seethed.

"I can't believe the bastard knows where you two live! He shouldn't... Not yet!" Kurama's angry rants settled into unsettled murmurs as he settled in a chair while fiddling with the fox. Sasuke watched with slight apprehension as his brother approached the volatile man, he would not have attempted it but his brother was known to go after more dangerous and completely unreasonable conquests while he preferred the docile and bright personality his blond possessed.

"Hmm...Kurama you said the bastard are you referring to the man who Iruka would have been telling us about." Itachi's voice was a complete and balanced mix of reassurance and calm meant to placate even the fieriest of tempers. Sasuke had to applaud his brother and waited to see how the blond's brother would react to the treatment.

The red head threw the golden eyed man a slightly irritated, amused, and betrayed look; it was a strange mix that showed no matter how he felt about the private information being shared he was unable to even remain angry with those he cared so deeply about. Iruka flinched visibly and gave his brother a sad and hopeless shrug in response.

Kurama looked back at the older Uchiha sullenly as he spoke, "Yes, that would be who I am talking about but it's not really any of your business. What my brother has told you is only because of how easily he trusts others and his willingness to see the best in _everyone." _The exhaustion in the red heads voice was evident as he ran a slender hand through his bangs. "But I am not so willing. I don't you guys well enough and honestly I don't trust you yet so it would best if you guys left and leave us deal with this mess."

Sasuke watched his brother's eyes harden dangerously and take on a gleaming red tint; he knew that that meant the eldest raven was ready to work his more cunning magic which was always a treat to see when you were not on the receiving end of it.

"I'm not saying we want to pry but if you guys are in any sort of danger it would be best if you could give us a task to assist you because we are quite close with your siblings and care about their welfare." Itachi was completely smooth and seemed humble and contrite, the perfect picture that he was so could at painting.

The red head's jewel likes eyes narrowed but before he spoke Iruka spoke up, "Brother, we should ask them to stay the night. Tomorrow we could go stay at your place until everything is sorted but tonight we need help to make sure that if the Master shows up with lackeys we can protect Naruto. He won't be able to fight in his state." The brunette wrong his hands nervously as he fretted and looked at the company owners with earnest golden eyes. "We would really appreciate it if you could all would work if it was each one of you with each one of us. Kurama was planning to stay in the guest room and all of the beds are big enough to fit two people and leave plenty of room. I would normally not ask this of any of you but I really don't think Kurama and I would be up to a fight if the circumstances should take a turn for the worst."

Sasuke felt himself brighten at the idea; he could already see how this was all playing out and felt a (very small) twinge of guilt knowing that he was happy at the small family of brothers fear. But the result would be so _good_ and the brothers would get all the attention, affection, and comfort from the Sharingan company owners if the raven knew his brother and the silver haired man well enough. The predatory gleam and victorious glint in Kakashi and Itachi's eyes were only added to his small amusement as he watched the red head struggle between reason and what he wanted. He guessed that the way Kurama sighed irritably as his shoulders slumped were a sure sign of their victory and they all shared a look as they basked in it.

"I guess the only thing now is who is bunking with whom." The amethyst eyed spoke in defeat and the raven only smirked as he opened his mouth to give a suggestion.

**oOo**

Naruto stretched with a frown as he thought deeply about his current dilemma. After their mini laughing session the Sharingan Corp. Owners had left and they were all in a better mood then they had been before so it should be O.K now, right? NO...IT...WASN'T. The blond had no idea how long it would be until the next time he saw Sasuke since they would only be supervising important shoots or when they went to one of Neji's hotels or something _extremely fucking_ important. Now his only option was to gather up the great amount of courage needed to ask the raven out when they both weren't busy. This was proving to be difficult because one he had never asked anyone out before, two he didn't even know what the Uchiha liked to eat or do, and three it was really damn hard and nerve wracking. Every time he picked up his cell phone he ended up just throwing it down in complete defeat and now he stared at the device from his position as he stretched forward to touch his toes. Standing up straight he bounced on the ball's of his feet as he gave his full attention to his dance instructor Rock Lee.

Now Lee was a great guy but his fashion sense and overwhelming amount of enthusiasm was a little hard to deal with but Naruto found that they were quite compatible when doing something productive and full of energy like dancing. So the blond ignored the hideous green leotard, orange legwarmers (and he loved the colour- just not in florescent), and bushy eyebrows to focus on the new routine meant to keep him fit during the time he was taking off. The dance instructor had no inhibitions when it came to bumping and grinding and soon after blasting some Beyonce the singer soon found himself dipping low with a giggle and popping back up with a shimmy and bright laughter. Dancing with Lee really was a great way to exercise and have fun. For a little while he was able to stop worrying about how he was going to ask to the Teme out and how to deal with the fact that the Master knew where he lived. They had brought a bag of clothes over to Kurama's swanky new condo but he couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding and living off his brother like some kind of leech.

The only problem now was that to deal with the disgusting monster they would have to find him and the cunning man wasn't likely to come out until he thought they were vulnerable. So the question now was to lure him out...But how?

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the green ball of energy give his back a friendly pat that hurt like a mother. The dude had no concept how strong he was and the blond rubbed his shoulders with a slight huff.

"This has been a great lesson, Naru-kun! I shall see you again soon! Are you still having that Halloween party?" Lee also had no control over his decibel level and often left singer feeling as if he were death with his constant yelling.

And suddenly a light bulb went off! This was the perfect chance to invite the raven to something! Sure, they wouldn't be alone but at least they would have time to talk and hang out.

"Yup! This Saturday at my place" Although he now would have to convince Kurama that it would be safe to have the party with the amount of people that were coming, "When have I ever cancelled a party?"

"NEVER! But I was a bit concerned since you were not as bright as you usually are today." Lee gave him a worried smile before leaving. Naruto was touched that the older man had noticed and was now determined to not make any more of his friends worry and get the other man some cookies. Throwing his towel around his neck the blond left the dance studio they had reserved to hit the showers. Stripping out of his shorts and t-shirt he jumped into one of the showers after hanging his towel up. He let out his hair and after turning on the water and waiting for it to become nice and warm he stepped under the water with a sigh.

Now with as clear idea on how to get to see Sasuke without seeming like a total weirdo, Naruto was left to now gather up enough courage to make the call. He bounced out and wrapped the towel around himself as he sauntered back into the change room and to his locker; the blond quickly dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and a Misfit sweater. Naruto was stuffing his stuff in his gym bag and trying to slip on his Toms when the locker room door banged open. With a startled jump and yelp the blond whirled around to see a group of young men entering, his eyes widened as he recognized them. Well, just two of them to be specific the others were just generic faces he could faintly connect to his old high school.

"Shika and Shino! It's great to see you two again!" Naruto grinned as he slipped his shoes on properly and whipped his bag over his left shoulder.

One of the guys looked at his friends warily, "You know this weird girl? Tell her to get changed in the right locker room."

The teen only looked at the guy indifferently before muttering, "Are you blind?...Never mind it's too troublesome."

The blond had only been watching the nameless boy in shock and distaste before he walked forward and decked him in the face. Naruto then turned to his two friends, completely ignoring the poor boy's shouts and yelps of pain and the other teen's acclamations of distress."You guys should come with me to eat lunch and work out la~ter. I'm more fun and we haven't seen each other in like-"

"Two years." Was Shino's quiet interruption as he glanced faintly at his friend currently trying to staunch the flow of his bleeding nose. Shikamaru only sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with a small frown, "Sure, staying here now would be a drag."

The singer laughed at the familiar phrase as he led the two out to the parking lot and to his car. He heard a low whistle and gave the two a smug smile as he opened the doors and waited for them to slide in. Shika sat in the front and reclined the seat so far he might as well been lying down while Shino sat in the back on the opposite side to avoid being crushed. Naruto let the car roar to life and they were off.

**oOo**

"I wish I could have seen the little fox's face when he saw my gift." The cold man whispered softly his tone slightly petulant as he threw some papers from his desk to the ground. What was the point of causing pain to his little boy if he was unable to see his face? Imagining was simply not enough and it left him irritated. The way his brow would have screwed up in confusion and fear and how his bright cerulean blue eyes would widen in a slow realization and fear before his pretty pink lips turned down in a frown that hardly ever appeared on the little ray of Sunshine's face. He truly missed seeing that expression on a daily bases and craved the next opportunity he would have to make the blond cry.

And while he may have just shaken up the blond's little world he wasn't satisfied; he would have to send his other gifts and move on to the next part of the plan. With a careless and lazy movement he walked to the window to peel back the heavy drapes. The master was pleased with the pleasant scene he saw; green grass and a perfect neighbourhood he was like a wolf hiding among the sheep he planned to slaughter. Children laughed as they ran up and down the street and he wanted to turn that sound into screams but none of them were pretty enough for the trouble.

"Have you heard from Kouta yet? He was supposed to check in today if I remember correctly." He asked merely to fill the silence and continued to gaze out the window with detachment.

"Well Sir, I have just learned that his body has been recovered. Of course there is no way to identify him." One of his cowering servants answered timidly. He hated when they showed weakness, it made it too easy and fun to torture and tease them. For once he went against his instincts to strike and followed the small spark of intrigue that had been ignited at the mention of the boy's death.

"Oh, what happened?" It turns out the spark of interest was too insignificant to even conjure a tone close to interest but the man shouldn't mind since it had just saved his life.

"It seems he was mugged, Sir. At least that is what the police concluded and after going over the information myself, I am inclined to agree." The man seemed more at ease now that he knew the Master wasn't going to explode with anger at the news. Brushing his hair back with spider like fingers the Master heaved another sigh. It truly was a shame but if the boy could not even survive a simple mugging he really wasn't off any real use. He dismissed the Kou's entire existence with a sharp turn as he let the drapes slide to a close.

He smiled as he walked back to his desk and saw two more worn teddy bears that were left. They looked so lonely missing their third piece but he would soon have them reunited. With a soft hum he sat back in his seat as a servant darted forward to collect the discarded stack of papers. The master considered kicking the weakling and having a bit of fun making him cry out in pain but decided not to simply because he now found the idea boring and not entertaining if it wasn't the one of the perfect trio he hadn't been waiting for the last ten years. It was going to be a blast making them suffer; he truly couldn't wait for the time he had them back in his arms and under his feet in the chains they deserved to wear while they cowered in his presence.

He was going to show them how hurt he was when they left and he grinned at the feeling of faint scars across his face. They were going to remember why they called him master, no one fought against him and lived happily ever after.

**So the usual if you like it please review to make me SUPER happy. :)**

**So Um the part in Sasuke's point of view might be confusing since it's sorta just in the middle. It was meant to go in the beginning but I changed my mind when my sister read the morning after and was super annoyed because I didn't say what was in the box. I think most of you guessed but if you didn't I like imagining the looks of irritation. I'm sorry...Please forgive me 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**~ooOoo~**

The blond was also pretty amused when a very monotonous Shika had complained petulantly to him that he had known all along that Naruto hadn't moved to England like he had told everyone. The young genius had ranted how stupid everyone who use to know and go to school with him had acted after "Naru Kitsune" had stepped into the lime light.

"They called it the perfect female version of you...Most suspected 'Naru' was a distant relative that looked _exactly _like you." With a deep sigh the brunette had let his head drop forward causing his ponytail to fall forward as his voice dripped with disdain and weariness. "It was the most troublesome thing to listen to all daaaay...You think they would have realized it was you."

The singer had only laughed as he patted the dejected teenager on the back. "I'm sorry not everyone is as smart as you. Plus, you really can't expect the same level understanding from others." Naruto grinned as he nibbled on his lemon and poppy seed muffin as the dark haired genius only shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee.

"Really Naruto? It's not about being smart but rather common sense which no one in our school seems to have." Shino had spoken with an exhausted but bemused tone as he frowned slightly at Shika's irritable movements while adjusting his sunglasses. This only caused the blond's smile to widen until he looked like the Cheshire cat

"You know they might have all felt better with a female version of me. I know most guys at our school use to actually complain about my gender which was actually pretty upsetting if I think about it now." Naruto's voice was thoughtful at the end as he considered his more negative feelings when remembering his more disturbing high school memories which consisted of a lot of grabby upperclassman that either got beaten to a bleeding mess by him, his brothers, or all three pissed off siblings. Those perverts were the most likely the ones who started the whole distant relative explanation for Naru; it probably soothed their bruised egos to know that they weren't really gay or some shit like that.

After a bit more catching up the blond had learned that both Shikamaru and Shino now worked part time at a bar they hated while attending Tokyo University. The pony tailed brunette of course could have finished school in a couple of months but was too lazy to put forth the effort needed to skip courses and years saying he would rather be napping or go cloud gazing. The kid was really too smart for his own good. The bug lover on the other hand had been placed in advanced courses because of his eagerness and success. It seems his love for the creepy crawlies his whole life had prepared him sufficiently for University. The blue eyed teen was happy for his friends but was suddenly had a great idea. They both hated their current job, late nights dealing with hopeless drunks could never be that fun or tolerable after a couple of weeks. And so he asked them eagerly to become a part of his band officially. They would get flexible hours and five times the amount of their current paychecks with the beautiful bonus of working less and having fun while working with his amazing self.

Add in the fact that Naruto had been getting tired of all the musicians Jiraiya hired to play with him during concerts and at the studio. They always changed and switched around so it was hard to get the sound he wanted when he had to explain it to new people all the time with different skill levels. Not to mention he often missed the ones he got close to, which was often all of them because of his friendly and open personality that seemed to draw them in and in return endeared them to him. The blond had always had trouble disliking people if he didn't have a solid reason and truly believed that actions spoke louder than words. So when he would watch the musicians try to understand his often vague and complex explanations and produce the sound he wanted he found himself quite taken with them after only a couple of hours. But, now seeing the interested expressions on his friends face made him happy that he would have people playing with him that understood what he wanted (musically) very well.

In the blond's mind he couldn't see why the brunettes would refuse. The two teenagers were in school being offered such a great deal from one of their good friends that they actually enjoyed being around when he wasn't being too loud (they were both quiet by nature and often never felt the need to talk much with Naruto always filling the silence with his pleasant chatter- and yes the blond was conscious enough about his own personality to understand this) it would seem too good to be true and as he expected they agreed right away.

After inviting them to his Halloween party the blond promised to call his manager and arrange everything as they exchanged numbers while the two decided to walk home while he jumped into his car. Naruto twirled his hair around a single finger absently as he cheerfully waved goodbye to his brunette friends before stomping on his gas pedal. It was actually pretty awesome when you were so close to some people that even after seeing them after a long time they were able to immediately click. It was a pleasant feeling that had the cerulean eyed teen smiling all the way to work.

**oOo**

The smile hadn't left his face even when he had resigned himself to dressing as a girl again before flouncing into the studio with light skip. The photographers were nowhere in sight but the other models were already present and waiting which meant the Sakura was free to glare and sneer at Naru viciously The blond decided that ignoring the obvious waves of hate from the pink haired woman was the best course of action and skipped over to a shy looking Hinata. Who was currently beet red as she spoke softly with a grinning Kiba who's amusement fell from his face at what seemed to be the most unwelcome sight of the cross dresser. It would seem (to Naru at least) that the dog like man hadn't gotten over the sucker punch he had given him...oh well he would (eventually).

Wrapping his slender arms around the Hinata he giggled as she jumped with a startled gasp. "Hey, guess what? Guess what?" The blond's voice was filled with excitement as he bounced with energy and pulled the reserved girl up and down with him.

Naru snuggled closer when he had finally calmed down to watch the girl with fascination as she somehow went even _more _flushed than she had been during her conversation with Kiba. The Hyuuga heiress seemed to become a new shade of red and it was strange since the violet eyed girl always seemed to be more comfortable around girls. Naru knew he wasn't really a girl but the point was that Hinata should have thought of him as one which meant...

"Umm..." The young woman's timid voice was almost inaudible causing the blond to lean closer as she continued to hug the dark haired model.

"You've decided to quit this job and go off doing stuff like singing,like you should be doing." Kiba's tone was surly and was watching the blue eyed teen's hands with narrowed eyes.

"Yosh! You shouldn't talk dog boy! You're a soccer play go off and play with your ball!" Even though Naru was only teasing the thunderous look on the older man's face told him that the brunette hadn't taken it very well. With a drawn out sigh the blond continued before Kiba could retaliate and force him to respond until they had settled into a very viscous cycle, "Weeeeeeell... I was going to say you both have the privilege of being invited to my Halloween party. So, you wanna come?"

Hinata's pale violet eyes blinked slowly before she nodded with a gentle smile, "I would love to! Thank you for the invitation Naru-chan." The blond couldn't help but snuggle the girl; she was to sweet and adorable he kinda wished he had a little sister or something like that who had her personality.

Kiba watched with a frown and dark eyes filled with dread. Naru smirked and cooed, "How 'bout it Ki~ba? Nata-chan will be there..." The blond enjoyed immensely how the dog like man squirmed before his shoulders slumped and he nodded reluctantly.

"Naru-chan, are you going to invite Sakura-chan?" The quiet question seemed to take a lot out of the girl which only made the blue eyed teen smile brightly at her.

"No, only the people who know the truth about my gender are coming. I don't really want to be forced to dress up as a Bird at my own party."

The girl blushed darkly and stuttered while wringing her hands fretfully, "Ho~how di-did you kno~know?"

"Ah well you were acting so embarrassed when I hugged you that I figured Neji-kun must have told you the truth. It seems to me like he doesn't fully trust me to not abuse the privileges and freedoms I have because I'm dressed like a girl. He really emanates that "Big, protective brother" aura, ya know?" Naru cocked her head to the side thoughtfully as he considered the very serious Hyuuga. He would seem the type to warn Hinata about him.

The violet eyed girl nodded and looked down shyly, "I'm sor..."

Her apology was cut off as the three photographers arrived with a loud ruckus shouting out orders since they were behind schedule. Naru spoke in a rush as she walked backwards to where Deidara was yelling at her to go, "Costumes aren't really required but it'll be more fun if you do! I'll get your numbers after work so you know the details." After a small wave and a petulant nod from the pair of other models the blond faced forward to dash to her change room.

The blue eyed teen quickly pulled on the faded and slightly ripped dark wash shorts and flimsy button up shirt that had spikes along the cuffs and collar in neat rows that made her grin as she shoved her feet into a pair of Doc Martin like shoes that had little red clouds outlined in white. The blond literally flew to the set with a bright grin. Only to become noticeably less happy at the sight of Sakura with a white skirt and long sleeve lace belly top and staggeringly high heels. In a much more subdued pace Naru settled next to the pink haired woman as they waited for the explosive blond photographer to set up.

"I can't believe what you're wearing." The older woman huffed with flashing green eyes, "You really have no style. But I guess that's due to your young and stu-opps I mean naive nature."

Naru only gazed at her dryly, "Our outfits are chosen for us," she waited for the words to sink in because really how could the older woman try to use that against her? "But I would still wear this. Also, you know you're insulting the Uchiha clothing line, right? Not just me."

The blond got to watch as Sakura flushed in anger, realization, and embarrassment before snapping her head to the side with another huff.

The young blond watched her silently for a moment. Naru didn't really understand what made the older woman despise her to such an extreme extent. The only thing that came to mind was the fact that over the years her songs were always more popular, but that seemed kinda of too petty. Although from the way the older woman pouted while crossing her arms and was looking pointedly away it seemed like a very real possibility.

"Sem~pai! You should stop frowning Deidara-san gets upset because they cause wrinkles and since you are so much older already...it would be sad if you looked even older in the photos." The blond spoke in a innocent tone that was no small feat to pull off. It sounded like she was being completely sincere and was slightly worried. From the way Sakura's head snapped in her direction with an incredulous look the singer was satisfied with her obvious success. Now, Naru made it a habit of being nice to everybody but something about the arrogant girl grated on her nerves. Maybe it was because she knew that the pink haired woman wanted Sasuke.

Sakura pursed her lips while her acid green eyes narrowed trying to decipher whether Naru had been insulting her or was really so oblivious to the effect of her own words. The blond made sure to keep her azure eyes wide with innocence and sincerity.

"What were you talking about with Sasuke-kun that time after are first shoot?"

The abrupt topic change had Naru blinking in slight confusion before she cocked her head with a mischievous grin. The blond really wanted to tell the pink haired woman that the raven was his (it felt weird to make this declaration while thinking of himself as a girl, even in his own mind) but decided to play dumb. Naru tapped her chin with one finger as if trying to remember something as she hm-ed in consideration, "I don't really remember it wasn't really _that _important...I think. Are you talking about the time Sasuke told you to go away because he was bu~sy." The singer made sure to emphasize the last word and was rewarded with the sight of Sakura actually hissing at her before clenching her pale fist as if she was ready to punch the blond...hard. A vein was pulsing in her forehead as she gritted her teeth and the Naru felt a bit wary and considered the possibility that maybe she had gone a little too far with her teasing.

With a growl like huff the older woman turned away and forced a smile on her face as she waited for Deidara to finish setting up and the make-up artist finally arrived to do their finishing touches. Damn, today was going to be rough and the blond had no one to blame but herself.

**oOo**

Iruka sighed as he walked through the imposing building. He hadn't been with Naruto and Jiraiya when they had gone to the Sharingan's main building but now he finally understood what the bubbly blond had meant when he had said that the building was enough to command the respect and fear of all who entered. The brunette chuckled to himself at the memory of his little brother's seemingly outrageous tale and his spastic hand movements to describe the splendour of the building. With a sigh the honey eyed man pushed his hair behind his ears and pushed the top floor button in the elevator he had just entered. When he had called he had been told to meet with a man named Asuma since Kakashi was in a meeting and wouldn't be available. In a way he was very glad about this fact, the reason he was here was pretty embarrassing and he wouldn't want the silver haired man to know.

He fidgeted nervously as more and more distinguished men and woman entered the elevator wearing suits and expensive business clothing while he only wore jeans, a blue cardigan, and some All Star converts. Obviously he stood out and the feeling was uncomfortable as he received disdainful glances. When he finally reached the right floor he left the confined space relief to pass a few surprised glances from those going on; they couldn't seem to understand what someone like him was doing on such an important floor. Iruka walked towards the offices in complete confusion, he considered asking somebody but was too shy especially when they seemed to glare at him as he passed. The brunette continued to walk aimlessly around until he saw someone who seemed slightly more approachable. He wore slacks and a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up as he leaned against a desk smoking while his black tie hung loosely around his neck. His beard was slightly scruffy and features rough but handsome and seemed to be made of muscle.

"Um, excuse me but could you direct me to where Asuma's office is?" Iruka wasn't quite able raise his voice above a timid murmur as he shyly looked up at the man.

"Ha, well you're in luck. I'm Asuma Sarutobi at your service. How could I help you, boy?" The man's voice was rough and husky, probably because of his bad habit and Iruka had a hard time not bristling at being referred to as a boy but ignored it as he grinned slightly.

"Ah, I called earlier about getting another copy of Naru's schedule."

The older man only nodded and held his cigarette in his mouth as he went through some papers stacked on the desk and pass them over to a grateful Iruka.

"Try not to lose it this time. What happened to your old one?" Asuma asked with slight curiosity as he studied the younger brunette.

"Well someone in my class took my planner and threw it in the water fountain. It ended up being unreadable since then ink smeared." Iruka didn't try to hide how irritated he was about the incident as he ran a hand through his hair ruffling it as he sighed at how immature some people in his class really were

"Eh? Are you getting bullied in University? A bit lame..." In no way did the older man try to hide his amusement at the brunette's sad situation.

Iruka shot the man a thin glare without any real heat before shrugging, "It's not really bullying. I'm sure it's simply because he wants me to pay more attention to him." The honey eyed man sighed as he really considered what he had said. Everything Genma did seem like a thing Naruto would have done for attention when he was younger although the blond never really had to experience much neglect since he was usually the centre of his brothers' worlds.

"Wow, pretty mature of you to think so." Was the only comment Asuma made before taking a drag of his cigarette and puffing the smoke into his face. Iruka coughed and waved his hand to clear the suffocating cloud before rolling his eyes. He was just about to make his goodbyes before he remembered something Naruto had asked him to do. Something about inviting people to his party who seemed cool enough and knew about his true gender.

And so,"Asuma if you're not busy would you like to come to a party Naruto is hosting?"

"Hmm. Are you sure? I don't really know the kid that well."

"The more the merrier is more his philosophy." The brunette said dryly as he smirked softly. "Come anyway. You can go with Kakashi-san and the Uchiha brothers," He suggested to sweeten the idea to the man, "my brother is inviting them so you won't exactly be on your own."

Asuma snorted in amusement and inclined his head, "What the heck, why not? If he's going I might be able to have some fun."

Before Iruka could make a comment on how he would have fun whether or not the silver haired man was there or not ('cause really most of the blond's parties were wild and nobody ever went home disappointed) when he felt a hand on his shoulder. If asked the golden eyed man would blame it on dysfunctional hearing because he really didn't shriek like a little girl and jump literally three feet in the air because he was so surprised. Didn't happen.

So the brunette was left clutching his racing heart and looking over his shoulder in disbelief as the two older men chuckled deeply. "Ka-Kakashi! You could have warned me!" He thew a accusatory glare at the laughing bearded man who only shook his head.

"Maa, Maa. Sorry Ruka-chan! What you doing here?" The man had the permanent smile on his face but Iruka could see the curiosity in his expression and hear it in his voice and only laughed nervously as he was faced with the only situation he wanted to avoid. If he mentioned that he had lost Naruto's schedule which was basically only booked with the Sharingan Company modelling assignments. This would lead to questions about how he lost it or it would lead to the older man thinking he was irresponsible which the brunette really didn't want because if there was one thing he prided himself on it was being the most responsible of the trio of brothers. And if he had to be honest he wanted the grey eyed man to have the best view of him

"Well..." Iruka started uncertainly as he tried to think of a good and plausible excuse on the spot. Not really working yet.

"Hahha!If you would believe it, the poor kid's getting bullied and had his stuff for the little blond fox taken away and ruined. So he's come to get another copy that we had on file. Which I've already given him."

The brunette shot the older man an exasperated look, "I told you I'm not being picked on already! Genma is just a bit of an attention seeker!" He huffed and ran a hand through his hair irritably as he fidgeted. Taking a quick glance at Kakashi he was slightly afraid to see the man watching him with intense grey eyes and no silly grin in sight to ease his nerves.

"I guess. I'll be going now..." Iruka straightened at a sudden thought. Grabbing a pen and post it note from the desk behind Asuma he quickly wrote down the details and handed it to older brunette. "This is the information for that party I was talking about. Please do try to make it."

The other man nodded as he took the coloured paper and wondered away still puffing out smoke from his cigarette as he did a quick two finger salute to wave goodbye. The honey eyed man turned to look at Kakashi curiously since the man was still silently watching him, "Um...Bye?"

"I'll walk with you. I need to get something from one of the other floors." The older man grinned and was already walking away leaving the confused brunette behind. After a few blinks he followed after him, having to jog a bit to catch up. Damn, those long legs took that man far in just a few steps. They were both silent as they waited in the elevator although it would have been more awkward to start a conversation with all the other people with them so Iruka actually preferred the silence.

The problem only came when instead of getting off the silver haired remained on till they reached the underground parking level Iruka had left his car in. He gave the older man an amused look, "You're getting something from this floor?"

Kakashi only chuckled as they got off and stood outside the closing metal door, "Well I should have been off a few floors earlier but I thought it would be nice to see you off properly."

Iruka smiled widely at the silver haired man. Even though he had originally wanted to go without seeing the silver haired man he was rather glad that he had a chance to see him. "Thanks then for accompanying me."

"No problem, no problem." The older man waved his hand lazily while he spoke before he asked with poorly disguised interest, "So, what's this party you were talking to Asuma about?"

The brunette blinked in confusion, "You don't already know?"

Kakashi only looked at him and Iruka had to even admit to himself that what he had said wasn't the smartest question to ask. It was almost rhetorical...no it actually was. He blushed at his own stupidly and looked down as he toed the gravel, "Silly question I know. I just thought Naruto had already invited you guys. He said he was planning to today."

He looked up at the man's amused expression and blew a long piece of his hair out of his face petulantly as he continued, upset about being embarrassed, "It's sorta a Halloween themed party...I don't want to ruin it Naruto was really looking forward to inviting you guys."

"Hmm. Say no more, I understand."Kakashi seemed to nod reassuringly to himself, "Glad that's cleared up."

Iruka was avoiding looking directly at the man at this point. It was hard trying to face someone who had learned a lot about you but didn't really know you at all. Add on to the weird but intimate moment in the kitchen and not to mention how he had been cuddled up into the silver haired man's arms the morning after Naruto's fainting fit. Yup, the brunette really couldn't say he didn't have a reason to feel awkward and nervous around the man; it actually was almost guaranteed considering his shy personality.

"You're hair looks nice down." The comment was made with affection and Iruka was truly shocked to feel the man's hand gently run across his cheek until it moved through his hair. He couldn't really stop himself from nuzzling his face into the gentle touch. Nor could he stop the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Iruka spoke quietly, "You've seen it dowe before haven't you?"

"I don't think so. You even wore it up while you slept." Kakashi had a small smile in his tone but his eyes were so serious. A little too serious for him.

"Ah, I was too tired to undo it after everything That happened." With a reluctant sigh he separated himself from the warm hand. Not before running his finger tips lightly across the smooth skin, the brunette truly enjoyed the brief contact before taking a small step back.

"It's about time for my afternoon classes." Iruka spoke with a small grin, "Hopefully, I'll see you at the party."

"Hehe, No doubt, you'll see me. Bye Ruka-chan." The silver haired man had adopted his trade mark silly grin and the brunette was shocked to notice that he was slumping again. He hadn't even noticed when the man had straightened to his full height. Another thing that was bothering him was the nick name Kakashi seemed set on using. It was one thing when he let Naruto do stuff like that...But he couldn't bring himself to complain. He sorta, kinda, maybe, secretly liked it. Maybe. A little.

Iruka gave the older man a small wave and watched him board the elevator with a sly grin and lazy salute. With a giddy smile he spun on his heel and skipped to his car. He didn't fully understand what had just happened but he enjoyed any time spent with the older man and now had something to look forward to during the party since he usually spent his time at the functions making sure Naruto didn't sneak any drinks with his underage friends and go completely wild. Now, that he knew for sure Kakashi was going...Yup, lots to look forward to.

He slid the key in the ignition with an small grin that slowly fell from his face when he noticed that his feet were wet. That didn't make any sense... the brunette looked down in shock to see water pouring in from under the dash board and steering wheel. The vents also leaked the clear liquid and Iruka knew that he had to get out _now _even though he didn't fully understand what was happening.

He quickly pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge, so he lunged over to reach the passenger door to only find to his horror that it wouldn't open either. If that wasn't working then the windows, his amber eyes widened when he found that even theses wouldn't roll down. A small whimper slid from his throat and he looked into his review mirror to see several masked figures leaning against what seemed like pumps that led to his car. The water reached to his knees now and he pulled his feet onto his seat as he tried to break the windows.

"Argh...Shit!" He yelled after realizing that no matter how hard he hit the glass it wouldn't break. The brunette had had the windows in both his and Naruto's cars reinforced after hearing about a rock breaking through someone's windshield and causing them to lose control of their car and die. And although it was useful for keeping things out of the vehicle it was a real hindrance when trying to get _out._ Iruka groaned as he was forced to stand hunched on the seat; the fear was starting to take over and he was shaking so badly he was surprised he was even able to think. Although he thoughts were anything concrete or productive since he wasn't able to think of any other way to escape the death trap that was his former car.

With a strangled gasp Iruka almost faced palmed at his stupidity. He had a cell phone which meant he could just call for some help. With shaking hands he grabbed the slender piece of technology from his cardigan pocket, hopelessly relieved to see it wasn't wet yet. The brunette quickly scrolled down his contacts until arriving in the K's and clicking the number he was looking for.

Iruka was forced to tilt his head up and keep his hands high as the water hit his waist. The water was rising rapidly now and he briefly wondered if they had sped up the pumps. Ignoring his distracting thoughts he focused on the phone which he was happy to notice had finally stopped ringing. He spoke before the person on the other hand had a chance unable to contain his panic any longer, "Nii-san! I need your help! NOW!"

The reality of the situation finally seemed to hit him and the gentle man couldn't help the sob that broke loose and racked his body as the water reached his shoulders. "Oh God Kurama... _I don't want to die!"_

He heard a sharp gasp on the other end of the line before a stern voice asked, "Where are you now, Iruka?"

"Kaskashi?" The brunette spluttered before remembering that his brother's name was no longer the first when it came to the k's. He wanted to face palm so badly but knew it wasn't the best time if he wanted to live.

"Where?!"

Iruka was shocked at how angry the usually lazy and easy going man sounded and answered almost instinctively to the tone the man had used, "I-in the parking lot...My car...car." He gurgled as the water finally reached past his neck he took a deep breath and hoped the silver haired man would make it in time.

**Ooo**

Kakashi shot straight up from his seat, he didn't know why but he felt that when Iruka said car it meant he would need something to break the windows with. The silver haired man wasn't one to ignore his instincts when it had never failed him before. So picking up the steel baseball bat that had been sent from some paper pusher who wanted a promotion and thought he actually enjoyed the sport. He walked through his office with it slung over his shoulder and took long strides to the elevator. Stopping he reconsidered his plan; the elevator would take to long with all the people coming and going so the stairs it would be.

Bursting through the hardly used door he raced down the steps while whipping out his phone.

"Itachi, get the car ready and bring it down to the first parking level." His tone brooked no argument but the kid had never really been one to take orders without a cause he found just.

So the grey haired man was forced to listen to a sullen sigh with rising irritation as the man spoke with boredom lacing his words, "Kakashi we just left a meeting and we don't have another until an hour or so. You should be up here helping us prepare rather than going where ever you feel like wandering off to right now."

"Itachi! That was not a request and unless you wish to explain to your Kurama why his brother didn't survive whatever is currently happening to him right now you will get that car ready!"

"I see." The raven had finally dropped the lazy inflection to his voice and gained the cold tenor he only used when very serious.

The silver haired man was happy to have gained the right sort of response from the usually unaffected Uchiha. Had it been any other situation Kakashi would have gladly gloated and teased the other about it but he was actually more concerned about his little dolphin. And when he finally had the golden eyed man safe and sound he would gladly start planning the punishment to those who hurt him. His furious growl echoed through the stairwell and he pushed the door open violently when finally arriving on the right floor.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Where was he parked?! Shit, he had no idea what type of car he even drove. He looked desperately for a familiar little brunette whipping his from side to side as he sprinted through the car isles. His breath came out in harsh pants from having to run down so many steps and he was very glad that he had kept in shape even though he spent most of his time in an office now. Turning his head to a small blue car around a corner Kakashi felt his heart stop when he finally did spot the younger man.

Iruka hung suspended in clear water that filled his car and leaked thinly from small crevices. His eyes were closed and body wasn't moving, not even a finger twitched. Kakashi could only hope that he hadn't been too late and ran forward baseball bat already in position. He didn't hesitate to smash the back window letting out a torrent of water before smashing the passenger ones. The water poured out fast now leaving Iruka slumped in his seat the water at his waist and the silver haired man soaked as he cleared away the rest of the broken glass and reached in to grab the unconscious man. Wrapping his arm around Iruka slender waist he pulled the limp body through the shattered window thanking god that his seat belt hadn't been buckled and the man was so light.

Laying the man on the ground away from the glass shards scattered around, Kakashi whimpered as he realized with rising dread that the man wasn't breathing.

"Damn, Ruka...You can't die on me yet...I only just found you." The silver man didn't want to admit how broken he felt as he held the cold body closer. His shivered violently from the emotional pain and being by now completely soaked. He desperately wished he could somehow help Iruka but he didn't have any training in medical treatments... only on fighting. And now all the efforts he made to get and be stronger seemed completely useless and utterly pointless when he couldn't even preform CPR to save a life of someone who mattered to him.

His head snapped to to the side at the sound of squealing tires and was instantly relieved to see both of the Uchiha brothers jump out of the car. They didn't speak and quickly Itachi reached for the brunette and Kakashi wasn't able to stop himself from his instinctive reaction to keep anyone from touching his little dolphin. The older raven glared at him but his eyes quickly softened when he saw the older man's expression.

"Let me help him."

The words were soft and the silver haired man gently released the tight hold he had on Iruka to let the man help. Itachi didn't hesitate to start preforming CPR, something he suddenly wished he had taken the time to learn instead of thinking it was something completely useless when somebody else already knew it. Kakashi promised himself that learning that and more would be his new goal so he would never have to sit idly by again.

Sasuke suddenly spoke as he slipped his cell phone in his pocket, "I've called the hospital and they have medical staff are ready to receive him as soon as we get him there."

The other Uchiha nodded and gestured for Kakashi to pick up the prone body, "I'll continue in the car."

The silver man inclined his head in agreement but already felt his body going numb.

**Ooo**

Kurama roared in anger as he whipped his phone done; it instantly broke apart when it hit the hardwood floors and that only made him angrier. He wanted to tear, rip, and gut the fools who would try to mess with his family but he knew to do that he would first need to calm down and find them. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his cell phone dialling a number he knew off by heart.

"Yo, what up Red? I'm havin this great party you should swing buy and have some fun. You're always so uptight" A deep and very calm voice answered and the red head could hear music playing in the background.

"I have no time for your foolishness!" He snapped but his voice was so rough and growl like he could barely understand himself. The amethyst man tried to calm himself down enough and spat irritably into the device, "I need you to go to that Uchiha building and find my brother Iruka's car. Someone tried to kill him and I want to how they tried to do it and who the fuck was involved. Hopefully you guys will finally find some clue to where that damn man is. Grab a few of the guys and find something worth telling me."

Before the man on the other end could even make a noise in agreement Kurama had already hung up and was reaching to snatch up his helmet. He stormed to the elevator and endured the annoyingly long wait to the ground floor that was filled with the supper rich socialites that inhabited the building. Their pointless chatter almost made the red head lose his mind and more than once he had to restrain himself from bashing their empty heads against the walls. His growl of relief when he finally got off received a few odd stares but this didn't even warrant his attention as he left the building to hop on his blood red Ducati bike. He revved his engine viciously before peeling out onto the crowded streets. He weaved through the cars and bared his teeth angrily every time he got held up by a red light or some arsehole in a car angrily beeped his horn as he flew past them. On a normal day he would have given them the one finger salute but today the small irritation added to his already bubbling anger.

The red head ripped off his helmet when he finally reached the hospital silently reciting the area that the Itachi had told them they were waiting for the doctor to tell them news about Iruka. He ran a shaking hand through his mussed up hair and when he saw the two ravens and a flash of silver hair he strode quickly towards the familiarity.

**Ooo**

Itachi watched with growing worry as his former guardian desperately paced the short hallway while they waited. Iruka had been breathing when they had arrived at the hospital to be received by a team of experienced doctors and nurses (thanks to Sasuke's call) but no doctor had come out to inform them of the brunette's condition and they all knew the possibility of brain damage was very high depending on how long he had been unconscious and breathing in water.

His head lolled elegantly to the side at the sound of heavy footsteps as in louder than the silver haired man's heavy stomps as he complained about the doctors need to make the wait so damn long. The raven blinked slowly as he watched the vision of red glide towards them. Kurama's wine coloured hair was a wild mess while his purple eyes were locked on them but seemed to be a more distracted and worried gaze rather than focused and piercing like usual. He wore tight ripped jeans with clunky boots and a leather jacket he was currently unzipping hastily to reveal a clingy long sleeved v-neck shirt. The younger man threw the jacket on the chair next to him before collapsing in it with a quiet, "How is he?"

The raven answered calmly as he studied the agitated condition of the red head; he had laid one hand on his face with his fingers pressed over his eyelids. "Well, he was breathing when we brought him in, I had performed CPR. The doctors haven't given us any new news on his condition yet."

The younger man's head bobbed slowly, his lyrical voice slightly more strained, "What happened?"

"What I was able to gather from Kakashi and what I caught sight of...Iruka was somehow drowned in his own... Erh car. Strange as it was..." Itachi glanced at the grey eyed man still pacing. "Kakashi was the one who found him and pulled him out."

Kurama nodded and sighed deeply before speaking, "Thank you so much. You don't know but I would have been absolutely broken if anything...If Iruka...Ha, I can't even say it. Thanks to you guys I still have both my little brothers. I'll have to thank Kakashi personally later..." His usually cocky and sarcastic voice was sad and vulnerable as it trailed off into silence. Had Itachi only viewed him as a conquest he would have leaped on the chance to catch while his guard was down but he wanted to comfort him. Not to get him into bed but to simply see him back to normal.

"Iruka is a very special person to Kakashi and such a kind soul that well it was really no trouble and so there is really a need to thank us." The older Uchiha watched in amusement as his younger brother was finally able to convince the silver haired man to sit down because watching him pace was giving him a headache and was annoying to watch. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the red head smiling gently as he opened eyed to watch Kakashi's slumped and defeated form.

"Special? I can't say I'm opposed to him pursuing a relationship now"

"Ah, Now that would be something he'll be very glad to hear once he's calmed down."

Kurama's head lolled to the side and the small smile he gave Itachi made the cold raven's heart almost stop. What he wouldn't give to kiss those soft pink lips and smooth away the worried wrinkles between his eyes but the raven knew that it wouldn't be welcomed by the violent red head...Yet.

**Ooo**

He looked around the blood splattered room with a sneer. The fools had almost killed his pet and had died begging for mercy but he didn't have the patience to let idiots like that live when they couldn't accomplish a simple task. They had said when they were about to open the doors at the specified time a silver haired man had appeared in the parking lot and they had to leave immediately to avoid being seen. What he couldn't understand was why they couldn't have opened the bloody door and picked up the fucking equipment instead of leaving evidence that could lead back to him! Yes, It was the right decision to kill them and he had enjoyed the release of his frustrations. Although, their screams had been ugly and annoying something that had decreased his amusement somewhat.

Today was really shaping up to be a bad day...Now he would have to call someone to clean up his office.

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been in and out of the hospital all summer and this has taken a while to finish. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also about the car filling up with water...seems unlikely right? But i saw it in a show and wanted to use it although there was a supernateral explanation...I kept wondering why the person didn't get electrocuted or something but when cars take a dive into the ocean or lake nothing happens so I assumed it doesn't happen for some reason.**

**Special shout out to all those that have reviewed but an extra special one filled with love to darkhuntressxir and my lovely sis...The only ones to review for the last chapter...If it sucked so bad I was hoping some people could give me a clue why. i kept wondering as I sat in the hospital for hours and hours and it really began to bug me.**


End file.
